A New Hope
by tamlynnes
Summary: Lou is running away from her problems again. Can she get away before fate intervenes and will she tear the two men she loves most apart? Please feel free to leave coments as this is a work in progress. I do not own the Young Riders.
1. Part 1

Chapter 1

Louise scanned the horizon for the rider from the other express station. She was so eager to get

away from the Kid that she refused to budge off of her horse and had decided as soon as the rider was

coming she would ride out to meet him. She had told Jimmy she needed to leave for a while but she

had a feeling he knew she was running. She would miss him almost as much as she would miss Kid.

Jimmy watched her from afar. He knew she was angry but had never seen her this desperate

to get away from the Kid's antics. He almost thought about taking his day off and following her so that

she would not do anything stupid but he and Kid were not exactly getting along right now and she 

would be mad at him for not trusting her. That is why she and Kid were having problems. He was

suffocating her with his lack of faith in her ability to be on her own. Kid felt that if she would not

listen to him and would not marry him that she must not love him like he thought. He was over

jealous and way over controlling when it came to Louise and her decisions. She could not even do her

job without his going crazy with worry. Although it did benefit the others because when she was out on

a ride they could get him to do their work for them, saying it would take his mind off things. When

they had their last argument and finally broke up he had begun to flirt with the other ladies in town and

flaunt them in her face. Until recently, when he had begun dating the new school teacher, who he

followed around town like a puppy. She came out to the station all the time to have him go and fix

something or other at her place.

"No wonder she needs to get away," Jimmy said as the Kid pulled up in the buckboard with the

new teacher and her maid. He grinned ear to ear and came over to Jimmy to see why Jimmy was

watching Lou, asking him what was wrong with her this time.

"Kid, its none of your concern. Just go play school with the teacher and leave it be."

Kid got angry, looked at Hickock and turned off to walk away. Hickock did not care. He had

thought of how Kid had been treating Lou and it angered him. If she would only get over Kid she

could see that Kid is not the man for her. She deserves someone who will love and accept her for who she was. Hickock was thinking back to the week before when Samantha had come out to the station to

invite Kid to a dance or social being held in town and Kid had flaunted his new relationship all over

just to hurt Lou. Then when Samantha left and Lou tried to open up to him, he yelled at her and told

her he wasn't interested. Lou had taken off on her horse. Jimmy had known he was playing with fire

but he chased after the fragile young woman. She fell off her horse but only skinned her knee, giving

Jimmy a scare. He held her there for hours while she sobbed. It about tore his heart out when she

asked him why love is so painful. He couldn't give her an answer but just quietly held her wanting

more.

Just then Lou saw the rider approaching in the distance. She yelled out, "Rider comin', See ya

later Jimmy!" and was off. She took off at a high speed. As she approached the rider she knew

something was wrong. He was slumping toward her with the mochilla and had blood dripping from his

hands. She got to him in time to catch him and take a tumble off of her horse with him falling on top of

her. Then his horse collapsed and landed on both of them. Jimmy seeing what happened got up and

ran for his horse, jumped on without the saddle and took off hoping they were going to be

all right.

Kid still not guessing at what got Jimmy riled up finally looked in the direction where he rode

off figuring he wanted to try and grab Lou from him. He realized her horse was standing there without

a rider and the other riders horse was down. He was trying to see what was happening when Samantha

came over and asked him if he saw the horse land on Lou.

Kid yelled, "Teaspoon! " Kid then took off at a run to get to the girl he loved. He silently

cursed himself for having spoken so abruptly to her this morning when she tried to talk to him.

Teaspoon came out of the bunkhouse where he had been speaking to Cody about a special run

he wanted him and Buck to go on. He mounted his horse and told the boys to grab the buckboard and

get out there to help. He prayed the female rider was o.k. but it was not looking good from where he

stood.

Chapter 2

Lou realized she was going down when she attempted to catch Jeff . He

was already half unconscious when he fell forward and took her down with him. Then the horse which

was almost dead itself fell when it lost the weight of its rider. Unfortunately for her the horse fell on

both of them. The other rider had landed on her head and arms but the horse landed on the

other rider's arms, ribs, and on Lou's midsection . She had tried to turn so that the horse would not

hurt the baby she was carrying but when she did she heard her back pop. As the horse hit she felt the

impact and knew she had broken her ribs and the bone in her upper left thigh had been broken. She

could only think of her child though and pray it was not hurt too. She was going to give everything for

this baby that she already loved.

Lou had not intended on telling Kid about the last gift he had given her. She knew he had

moved on and did not want him to marry her out of his Southern Hospitality or his sense of duty for

what is right or wrong. She would not turn out like her mother married to someone who did not love

her and ruining everyone's lives. This ride was a chance for her to take the money she saved up and buy

a place closer to St. Joe so she could get Jeremiah and Theresa from the orphanage. They were going

to begin their life together in a few months before anyone knew what was happening. She had picked

up enough cooking, cleaning, and sewing skills that she could go to work for one of the wealthier

families and support her brother and sister. Then after the baby came they would begin a farm of their

own while Theresa watched the baby.

Now she feared there would be nothing to tell him about.

Chapter 3

Pain wracked her body as Jimmy got to her. He screamed out her name but could only hear her

sobbing and crying in pain. He worked on pulling the dead horse off of her and the other rider but

realized it was too heavy. He went to Lou's head and said, "Honey I am here. I am gonna take

care of ya."

"Jimmy get the horse off... the baby...it's hurting...her" Louise said as she passed out.

Jimmy looked at her and connected the dots. Her and Kid had been fighting a lot lately and

more than once she had fallen asleep by crying, which tore his heart out every time he heard it. Then

there were all the times she ran out in the mornings and they found her ill. They thought she had just

been sick over the breakup. Then the heated words of Kid and Lou this morning came back to him.

Kid saying, "I don't want this anymore." Her running off in tears. Jimmy was angrier with him than he

had ever been with anyone. "How dare he do this to you, You deserve better." Jimmy calmed down

realizing his words were not going to help. "Louise, I am here. I am going to get you and the baby

some help. Don't you worry. Jimmy's got ya."

Kid ran up and asked Jimmy, "What happened?" .

"Just help me get the horse offa her and get the other rider back to the station!"

"Jimmy, there ain't no point in getting the other rider to the station. He's dead. So's the horse."

"Then get him the hell offa her, NOW!"

Teaspoon rides up and jumps off his horse before it stops and Cody and Buck were right behind

him. "What's goin' on?"

"Teaspoon we gotta hurry. It's bad." Jimmy was still holding her tight as Kid looked down.

Teaspoon, Kid, Cody, and Buck begin trying to lift the giant horse off of their Lou.

Jimmy grabs her and pulls her from under the horse while they are lifting the dead weight.

Jimmy yells at Cody to be careful when Cody almost drops the horse back down on her stomach.

Jimmy picks her up stroking her hair and telling her everything was fine. A worried Kid

attempted to remove Lou from Jimmy's arms but Jimmy turned his back so that Kid couldn't touch her.

"Buck, go get the Doc, now! Don't waste any time! Tell'm what has happened to Lou. He will

know what he needs!" Jimmy said trying to keep himself from yelling at and hitting Kid. She needs

him now and he is not going to let her down.

"Jimmy lay her in the wagon," Teaspoon said. Jimmy just looked at their surrogate parent.

"Son, we have to see where she is hurt."

"Jimmy, is she o.k.?" a worried Kid asks.

Jimmy turned and looks at Kid as he lays her down. "You just stay the hell away from her. You

caused this!"

Teaspoon watched in horror as Kid and Jimmy were going to begin fighting again. He decided

before it went any further he had better put a stop to it. He pulled out his gun and fired into the air.

Teaspoon could sense there was something Jimmy was not saying so he looked at Kid and said, "Go

and get a bed ready for her in the house and take your lady friend back home. You are going to have to

do this next run."

"But Teaspoon..." Kid whined.

"Don't argue with me boy! We have a job to do. Now hurry up!"

Kid picked up the hat he had angrily thrown a few moments ago a took off to the house where a

worried Rachel and Samantha sat from afar.

Jimmy had gone over to the unconscious Lou and was holding her hand. He had already tied

his horse to the buckboard and was speaking softly to her as she was beginning to writhe in pain.

Teaspoon did not know what had happened but he did know it was something bad and that he

was not going to be happy. "Jimmy, you had better tell me what is going on."

"He turned his back on them Teaspoon. She loves him and he did this to her."

"What? He did not cause Jeff to be dead and he did not make the horse land on her?"

"No, he did not do that but I think she told him this morning and he said he did not want it."

"What did he not want?"

Cody sat in silence, waiting to drive the buckboard and hoping Lou would be o.k.

"She's PREGNANT Teaspoon!"

"No wonder she's so moody all the time." Cody chimed in.

Teaspoon's jaw dropped. "Number one, Cody shut up! Number Two, Waiting here is not going

to help her or the baby, let's get her to the house. Jimmy keep your temper. She needs someone to

remain level-headed."

By the time they got her to the house the Doc was waiting for them to get her on a bed for him

to examine her. Kid and Samantha were outside the main house waiting to see how she was. Jimmy

had gone inside with the Doctor as Teaspoon had told him to.

"Kid, I thought I told you to take your lady friend here home!"

"Come on Kid," Samantha pleaded with him as she grabbed his arm. "you aren't going to do

him any good if you stay here and argue with everyone. I know he is like a brother to you but you

come along and let them take care of him."

After that comment Cody thought to himself, "Brothers don't knock up their brothers."

Kid looked at Samantha and said, "I just wish I knew why they was so mad at me. I didn't kill

Jeff or make the horse fall on Lou."

Chapter 4

Teaspoon looked at Buck and Cody. "You boys better go take care of Jeff over there and then

ride out to the St. Joe station and tell them what has happened. Jest bury him in the graveyard over

there."

"Teaspoon, what about Lou and the bab.." Cody was interrupted by an angry Teaspoon.

"Cody, Shut It! You tell noone nothin' you hear? Now go on!"

The boys climbed back into the wagon and Buck sat worrying about what Cody had begun to

say. Louise had become like a little sister to him. He thought of her suffering and even worse dying.

He knew Kid and Lou had had rough times but he knew that Kid still loved her. He also knew that

someone else was in love with her too, not that Jimmy or Lou would act on it. They would both be

devastated if she were to die. He prayed to his spirit guides to watch over her and bring her back to

them. He looked over at the quiet Cody and waited for his ranting to begin. He could have timed it

perfectly.

"That low-down, dirty, womanizing, dog....How could he do this to her? I just want to.."

"Hold on Cody. What's going on?" Buck asked him seriously interrupting his rant.

"Kid!"

"What about him?"

"He knocked her up and then left her to fend for herself while he went and chased the teacher.

Hell, he did not even stay to see if she was o.k. He went off while she is fighting for her life and that of

his child while he is out gallivanting around town with his new girl."

"No, Kid wouldn't do that."

"You heard them this morning. He and Lou were fighting and he looked at her and told her he

did not want it. Remember, then she ran off and got sick again. Then I heard Hickock tell Teaspoon

after the horse fell on her that Lou is pregnant."

"How did Hickock know?"

"You seen how they gotten close maybe he is the only other person she told."

With that the two riders jumped off of the wagon and began to lift Jeff. Hanging out of his

pocket under the bullet hole was a note and a picture. The picture was of a woman who appeared

young with three young children and a man who Cody recognized as Lou's father. The note read

addressed to Louise Boggs McCloud read, _We have found you and we are comin' for you!_

Afraid that one of his business partners or a member of his gang was out for revenge they

decided they needed to take the note to Teaspoon. They finished lifting Jeff's belongings off the horse

and off of Jeff and proceeded to the cemetery with the buckboard. When they got it there Buck walked

to the house and looked at Teaspoon.

"Ain't you got that body buried yet?"

"Teaspoon, we got more bad news for you. This was on Jeff in the pocket right under the bullet

hole. They musta given it to him after they shot him."

Cody nervously took the letter and picture from Buck and handed it to Teaspoon as he said,

"This jest keeps getting better and better."

"Cody and Buck go on and finish burying that body." Teaspoon looked at the note and picture

and then handed it to Jimmy. "Damn, if she makes it out of this accident she has to face this."

"I'm movin' her Teaspoon! I am movin' her now!"

"No, ya can't. Where ya gonna move her to fer one. Two, Doc's still in there workin' on her.

She cain't be moved yet. Sides we don't know who it is coming after her. Need to keep her here where

we can keep her safe. I'll have Barnett take over in town and we'll get some extra hands from one of

the other stations to take over yer rides for now. You stay here and keep your eyes open." Teaspoon

grabbed his hat and was preparing to ride into town when they heard the horses approaching. Kid and

Barnett were both showing up at the same time having ridden together from town.

"Heard you had an accident out here. Can I help?" Barnett asked.

Kid dismounted and ran toward the house. Jimmy and Teaspoon stood in his way. "Ya ain't

going in there." Jimmy growled. "Ya, done enough."

"The hell I'm not. I..."

"Kid," Teaspoon yelled. "Git over there and help Buck and Cody bury Jeff. Now! We will talk

later."

"Well, what has Doc said? Is she gonna be o.k.?" Kid looked the most scared he has been in a

long time. It was almost hard to believe that he had walked out on her.

Teaspoon just looked at him and said, "We don't know yet. He's still working on her. We will

talk later, son."

"Barnett, I need to see you. Meet me in the bunkhouse. Jimmy stay here in case anything is

needed."

Chapter 5

Jimmy looked in the direction Lou had been headed as he saw someone coming. He saw a

familiar form coming closer and closer to the house. He recognized their friend Noah as he stopped

and looked at the dead horse. Noah gathered his reins tightly and ran as quick as he could to the house

to see what was wrong. As he approached he saw the three in the cemetery digging a hole. He could

not tell who it was for and worried for his friends.

As Noah got closer to the house he saw a worried Jimmy pacing on the porch, his arms wrapped

around himself, and knew something bad had happened. "Jimmy, what's going on?" Noah jumped off

his horse afraid of the answer.

"It's Lou..The horse fell on her. Doc is in there working on her now."

"Why are they digging her a grave?"

"That's for Jeff someone shot him as he was on his way in. They shot his horse too. Lou caught

him as he fell and then the horse fell on her. Here look at this." He handed Noah the note.

Noah took the note and looked at it. "She's in trouble ain't she?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Anyone told Kid about this yet?"

"Why should they. He left her in the condition she is in. He don't deserve her."

"But Jimmy," Noah's words were interrupted by a crying Rachel as she cam out of the house.

"Rachel, she gone?"

"No, boys we need a few buckets of water. Jimmy, I am gonna need you to go up and help

Doc. He has to try and set her broken bones before he can do anything else."

Rachel sits, thinking about the trouble the girl is facing. Not only may she lose the baby she is

carrying, but she has several broken and dislocated bones, lots of blood loss, and who knows about the

other damages she may have to fight not counting, fever or gangrene. She wished at that moment she

had gone to Louise and told her her suspicions about the baby. She had watched her friend every

morning and had watched her fighting illness at breakfast. She had been doing more to make sure Lou

was sent on less runs and around there where she could keep an eye on her. She did not think that

letting her go on this extended run would cause this much grief. She had hoped the girl could go away

and relax for a while away from the Kid and his antics. She wondered how Kid would feel if he knew

she was pregnant. She knew Kid still loved Lou but feared he would never forgive himself if Lou loses

the baby because she needed a break from watching him fawn over the school teacher.

Jimmy looked at Rachel as they brought the first bucket of water over. "What has Doc said?"

"She's bad, Jimmy. Real bad...She is bleedin' too hard from some of the places where bones are stickin'

out. He hasn't even looked at anything yet but the broken bones."

"What about the baby, Rachel?"

"He don't see how its gonna make it, 'specially if its ma don't." She cried a few moments and

then stood. "We can't talk like this." She walked back toward the door, wringing the cloth in her hands

as Noah followed her in. She had the boys dump the water in the kettle and go and get more.

Teaspoon had heard what Rachel said about her condition and decided to go in the house and see how

he could help.

Chapter 6

Noah and Jimmy quietly trudged off to the barn. They did not want to think of what their

friend was going through or even of losing her.

They got into the barn and Jimmy lost control. He threw the bucket, breaking it and then

kicked the wall and hurt his foot.

"Jimmy, is that goin' to help her?"

"No. But either I do this here or I beat the tar out of Kid, which won't help her either."

Noah laughed and said, "No. It would just infuriate her."

Jimmy laughed and said, "maybe it would make her fight harder and I know it would make me

feel better."

Noah got serious and asked, "So what happened?"

"She needed to get away from that no-good.."

"Jimmy."

"What?" Jimmy again went into all of the details of the accident and their fight that morning.

His last words as he looked at Noah with pain and anger in his eyes was, "She was so scared, all she

could worry about was the baby."

"Boys, I need that water," Rachel yelled.

"Does Kid know about it?"

"Yes they was arguing about it this morning. He told her he don't want it. He done left her for

that school teacher. She was gonna leave and sort through things I think."

"I can't see Kid doing that. I know he still loves her. I can see it. There must be some kind of

mistake there."

They carried the water buckets to the house. Rachel waited by the door for them to bring them

in.

"Jimmy, go on up and help Doc with her broken bones. Mr. Spoon is up there already."

"Noah, can you go and git Lou's things from the bunkhouse and bring them here so we can

make her more comfortable?"

The rider looked at Jimmy who headed upstairs pondering over what he said, praying that

nothing happened to Lou because there would be hell to pay and Kid would be the one billed.

He held his hat in his hands and headed to the bunkhouse for her things. On her bunk was letters

addressed to all the riders in her handwriting. Noah suspected she planned on leaving for good. She

told Noah in his never to stop believing in people, especially himself and him if he ever needed a

place to go her door would always be open. She was hoping to begin over building a farm with her

brother and sister. He felt the tears slide down his face as he read between the lines knowing that the other riders and he should have known she needed them. He knew no matter what he would be there to

help her. He thought of her as his family, a little sister, who needed protecting and would do whatever

he could to help.

He looked down at the other notes and decided to take them to the other riders. He looked at

Ike's letter and hoped Ike would make it back from his ride before anything else happens.

Chapter 7

Jimmy went upstairs and half-opened the door. He quietly knocked as the Doc looked over and

told him to come in. They already had Louise in a nightgown that was pulled up above her thighs and

Jimmy could see the bone protruding from her skin. He looked away and into her still form lying on

the bed. He could see pain on the sweat streaked face and was afraid she had passed when he did not

see her moving. He held his breath and wanted to scream at God for having taken her away.

Teaspoon, reading Jimmy's mind, cleared his throat and said, "She ain't gone. She is sleepin'.

Doc had to give her laudanum so's he could fix her up."

"Won't that hurt the baby?"

"No more'n her screaming and upset in pain."

"Jimmy help us hold her hands while I push the bone back into her leg and set it." The Doctor

looked at Jimmy afraid the young man would lose his lunch at the sight of her leg. "Sit and watch her

face while I do this. Keep her hands from flailing and doing any other damage."

Jimmy looked at the sleeping Louise and then at the little bump on her belly. He wondered why

none of them had noticed. Were they all that self-involved they could not see what she was hiding?

He felt guilty for not having been there and was even more determined that he was not going to let her

go through this alone.

He clutched her hands and held on while he listened to the bone being rebroken and pushed

under her skin. He felt nauseous as Teaspoon told Doc he was afraid they had done more damage when

she began to bleed from a vein even heavier than earlier. The two older men applied pressure to her

wound and sent Jimmy for Rachel to help them with pressure while they stitched her up. He went 

downstairs and sat.

Rachel came back down, looking white and wringing her hands a few moments later.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Jimmy jumped up afraid to ask.

"The Doctor knows she broke some ribs and he fears she has some internal bleeding as well.

He says he also is afraid that she broke her back which means she may not be able to walk again, let

alone ride. She is going to lose her mind when she has to depend on everyone else for everything."

"Is she gonna make it?"

"He don't know Jimmy."

Jimmy could not sit there and watch her die. He threw his hat on his head and decided he

needed to go on a small ride to get away from there. He was afraid of what he would do if he stayed.

He walked out the door, jumped on his horse, again without a saddle and took off to go to his thinking

spot. He was thinking the entire time that if she did not live those who put the hole in Jeff would be

looking down the barrel of his guns.

Chapter 8

Noah left the bunkhouse and headed over to the cemetery. The sun was still up and it was really

hot out so he grabbed a bucket of water and a ladle for the other riders. They were almost done when

he got over there.

"Here you go guys."

"Thanks Noah," Cody said.

"Any news?" Buck inquired.

"No, not yet, Jimmy was going up to help Doc set a broken bone and then Doc was going to

work on whatever else needed fixin'."

"Did they say how bad she is?" Kid asked.

"No, it ain't gonna be no picnic. I'm tellin' ya. When she wakes up and realizes she can't do

nothin' and go nowhere she is gonna be mad."

"I can't stand here and wait no more. I am goin' over."

"Kid, here. She left this in her bunk. There is one for all of us. Ya better sit down and read it

'fore you go over there."

_Kid,_

_ I know I have said and done some stupid things. You have too. But it has led me to the _

_conclusion that we just don't belong together. This is just not the right time for us. I am leaving. I am _

_going to go get Tessie and Miah and we are going to be a family together. I will always remember you_

_and you will hold a special place in my heart. This is hard enough. Please do not come and look for _

_me._

_ Louise_

Kid read and reread the letter. "She was going to leave and not even tell me to my face. She

can't do that."

"Why not Kid? You left her this morning when you guys had your talk. Why wouldn't she

leave when you turned her away? You don't deserve her or this.."

"Cody what the hell are you talking about?" Kid yelled.

They then heard the door slam at the house and watched Hickock ride off in the opposite

direction in a haste.

Rachel came out of the house and watched him ride off yelling his name.

"Do you think?" Buck could not say it let alone think the worst.

"I am going over there." Kid jumped up and ran.

The other rides followed on his heels.

"Rachel, Rachel!"

"What Kid?"

"Is she..?"

"No. She is not dead but she and the baby are not out of the woods yet."

"Baby? Rachel, look at me. Did you say baby?"

"What you didn't know?" Cody chimed in disbelievingly.

"Wait, Cody." Noah said. "Kid, didn't she tell you during that fight this morning? They heard

you say you didn't want it?"

"That is why everyone has been so mad at me. Of course, I would want a child with her. I love

her still. We were talking about fighting more and I did not want to discuss our problems at that

moment. We were both still angry. Wait....How did you find out she was pregnant before I did?"

Cody, Buck, and Noah looked embarrassed at having drawn the wrong conclusions about the

Kid. Cody looked at him and said, "Jimmy told Teaspoon."

Kid got angry. "I can't believe she told him before she told me. I am going to..."

"Rachel looked at him and shook her head. "You. Men. Are. Stupid. You are not going to

help anyone by being mad at each other. Are you forgetting what is going on upstairs right now?"

"Rachel, I need to be there." Kid looked up at her. She knew he loved Lou and just hoped

everything would work out for them.

"Go on then. But Kid, It doesn't look good."

He ran into the house and up the stairs. He opened and closed the door behind him and turned

around not expecting to see her so battered and bruised. Her skin was chalky white and she was hardly

breathing. Teaspoon stood up preparing to throw him out of the room, when he looked at him and told

him that he did not know about the baby. Kid had tears in his eyes as he spoke and Teaspoon knew that

if they died he would be devastated.

He led Kid to a chair that was by the head of the bed. He laid his head down by Louise's face

and caressed her cheek, trying to tell her it would be o.k.


	2. part 2

Chapter 9

"Doc, how's she doin'?" Teaspoon asked with a worried expression written on his face.

"Marshall Hunter, I gotta be honest with ya. She is facing infections from the multiple

lacerations and broken bones. If she makes it through all this she will have a long road to recovery.

The girl has broken ribs, possible internal hemorrhaging with the amount of blood she spit out earlier.

This is not even mentioning the fact that she is five months along and has lost weight instead of gaining

it because she felt the need to hide her pregnancy. Because she hasn't taken care of herself she is

malnourished and dehydrated. She is lucky the horse didn't kill her when it fell on her."

"But, is she gonna make it?" Kid asked the Doctor yet again.

"I am surprised she has made it this far, but considering how stubborn she is I don't see her

giving up anytime soon."

"Tell me about it," Kid said.

"Kid you need to move for a minute. I need to check their heart rate before I continue working

on her."

"Their heart rate?"

"Yes, hers and the babies." The Doctor looked at him in disbelief.

"She is still...all right? She is still pregnant?" The Kid looked at the Doctor with longing.

"Yes, so far, now move so I can check on them both. If we can keep its mother safe and get her

healthy it will stand a good shot. Especially if it is as stubborn as the both of you are. In which case

God help ya."

Kid grinned with hope for the first time that day but also full of more questions to pester the

Doctor with. Teaspoon looked at the rider, his adopted son, and prayed that everything would work

out. He then turned and left the room so he could update everyone else to what was going on.

Chapter 10

Once out of the guestroom he knew he would not have to look very far. He slowly walked

down the stairs of the house with his hands rubbing his tired eyes. It seemed like they had been there

for days when it had merely been hours.

"Boys," he said gruffly.

"Teaspoon, what's going on? They've been in there for hours. Is she gonna make it?" Cody

asked as he continued to flood the old man with questions.

"Boys, we don't know yet. Her leg was pretty mangled, she has broken ribs and who knows

what the hell else. We jest don't know yet. She is still kickin'. Where's Jimmy?" He looked around

and noticed that her other protector was no where to be seen.

"He rode off about an hour ago in that direction." Noah stated .

"He prob'ly went to his thinking spot." Cody chimed in.

"I am gonna go and fetch him. We are gonna need him here to help guard the fort, so to speak.

Cody and Noah, you are gonna have to get ready to ride out and let the St. Joe express station know

what has happened. Tell 'em we are gonna need some riders sent."

"K, Teaspoon. When you wantin' us to go?" Noah inquired.

"As soon as I bring Hickock back. Ike back yet?"

"No, but he should be soon." Noah looked over the horizon for their other friend not wanting to

be the one to fill in the emotional young man.

"Well, when he gets here, have him eat, and then fill him in on everything, Buck. You and he

can stay here and watch for anything until Barnett comes back with his men and Marshall Cain."

"You sent for Sam and Emma?" Cody asked with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Yep, I figured they'd want to visit and with Lou not having her mom I figured Emma is the

closest she has to a mother. At this time in a young woman's life she needs that. I am off to fetch

Jimmy."

Teaspoon headed in the direction of Jimmy's thinking spot as Ike rode toward the station.

Chapter 11

Jimmy stood up quickly when he heard someone approaching.

Teaspoon had been there for a few moments watching the boy rock back and forth with tears

streaming down his face. He felt bad for watching but knew Jimmy was not one who would want

others to see him cry. Teaspoon finally decided that he should slowly begin to approach the young

man so he could compose himself.

Jimmy saw it was Teaspoon and thought he was there to give him bad news. "She dead?" He

could barely speak those words let alone think of having lost her. Though he would never act on his

feelings Jimmy knew he loved the girl more than a sister. For her he would change his life. He

shuddered and looked Teaspoon in the eyes confessing all his feelings through his expressions.

"No, son. She's still fightin'?" Teaspoon climbed off his horse and threw a pebble into the slow

flowing creek.

"Why's this happenin' to her? Ain't she been through enough?" Jimmy yelled as he picked up a

large stone and threw it in.

"Some people have to fight for all their life. That is how they define their life and how they

succeed in standing through it all. She and Kid are that type. They have a fight for everything. They

will make it through this though and be stronger for it. That is why they have us. We are to help them

through these moments and they make us stronger too. That's what family is."

At the mention of Kid, Jimmy glared at Teaspoon and grunted. "Hunh, He don't deserve her.

He left her when she told him. He walked away from her and his own child. He don't deserve

happiness after what he done."

"He didn't know about the baby. She hadn't told him yet. She has known about it for months."

"She told him today. I heard him say he di'nt want it!"

"No, he just found out and is sitting with her. He loves her and wants this baby and its ma."

"He better not hurt her again or he'll answer for it." Jimmy looked at Teaspoon with worry in

his eyes.

"You will be in the long line of people who'll make him pay. Come on. We need to get back.

By the way before you think of chewin' him out about any of this. This is his baby. She would want

you to give him a chance."

"Yeah, but she wasn't goin' to. She was runnin' away"

"She was scared."

Jimmy chewed on his lip for a bit as they rode. "I guess you are right. I ain't gonna let nothin'

hurt them. Not any of them 'ceptin maybe the Kid. I may hurt him just for getting her pregnant before

makin' an honest woman of her." He said that last comment with a smirk on his face and Teaspoon

looked at him and laughed.

Chapter 12

Cody and Noah rode hard once Ike got there until they had to stop and make camp for the night.

Most of the trip was uneventful and quiet but considering the events of the day they decided to sleep

with their backs to the rock wall and in shifts.

Both were quiet because neither of them wanted to think their thoughts aloud. They both knew

the other was worried about what was going on at their home. They were both worried about Lou, who

had come into their hearts as a sister. They also had to think about how much she had hidden from

them. A baby, they would have welcomed that news with open hearts. They just wanted her and Kid

to be happy. Why did she have to hide it from everyone. They knew the relationship between her and

Kid was shaky, but also knew he loved her and would have wanted to know before it was too late.

Noah had to laugh. If this kid survives it would be the most loved child on the planet between all its

uncles, Teaspoon and its parents.

Thinking on the same page, Cody piped up. "I wonder what it'll look like?"

"If it's a girl hopefully like it's mother and not Kid." Noah laughed at the thought of Kid as a

girl. "Maybe it'll have her big, brown eyes." He added in as a last thought while he remembered her

big, puppy dog eyes that got him to switch rides with her.

"What d'ya think will happen with them now?" Cody asked.

"If she and the baby survive this, there'll prob'ly be a weddin'. If not I don't know. I just know I

am glad we are not the ones who shot Jeff, especially when Kid and Hitchkock get through with them."

Cody shuddered at the thought of his two friends and their being out for vengeance.

Chapter 13

Ike rode in slow knowing something was wrong. He could feel it. He saw Buck on the porch

of the house waiting for him and no other riders around. He glanced over at the cemetery and saw a

fresh grave. He jumped off its horse while it still moved and ran to Buck awaiting an explanation.

"Good to see you Ike." Buck hugged him.

Ike began to sign quickly trying to figure out what it was that Buck didn't want to tell him.

"A lot has happened. Sit down and let me fill you in." He watched Ike sign and point to the

cemetery. "That is Jeff from the St. Joe station. He was shot on the way here. This note was found on

him and left by whoever shot him."

Ike then signed a question about Lou's whereabouts to Buck right after.

"She is upstairs in the guestroom with the Doc."

Ike then got mad and began to ask why as Buck tried to stop him and explain it all. Buck told

him about her trying to catch Jeff as he fell and then the horse falling and dropping dead on top of her,

about the hidden pregnancy, and about the confusion over Kid and his knowledge or in this case lack

thereof.

Unfortunately, Ike was already angry with Kid for the way he had treated Lou and how she had

suffered. He felt even worse once he knew she had hidden this from them all because she was afraid

of what they would say. It pushed Ike over the edge. He asked where Kid was. Buck, not realizing,

how angry Ike was told him Kid was upstairs with her and the Doctor.

Ike ran into the house, past Rachel, and up the stairs. He grabbed a surprised Kid by the shirt

collars, threw him out of the room and down the stairs. He pointed at Rachel and told her to go by

Louise. She looked at him in shock while Kid was still stunned. He grabbed Kid by the vest and threw

him outside the still opened door while Buck looked on.

Buck tried to stop Ike from doing any damage to Kid but Ike just shot him a dirty glare telling

him not to get involved. Rachel just stood on the porch with her hand covering her worried mouth.

Ike proceeded to throw Kid off the porch still signing as he showed his anger.

Kid continued to try and talk to an angry Ike not knowing what he had done to infuriate his

friend. Ike turned as if he was walking away from Kid when he pivoted and punched Kid in the face

hitting him in the cheek. When his fist connected there was a large popping noise and Ike held his fist

in pain. Kid fell to the ground and sat up looking at his friend.

"Ike, you done now?" Kid looked at his friend bewildered.

Ike sat there angrily signing. "I was mad! I needed to get his head straight!'

"wha'd I do?" Kid asked.

Jimmy and Teaspoon were just arriving back at the house as Ike was hitting Kid.

"I guess Ike knows," Jimmy chortled.

"Ike what are you thinking?" Rachel yelled at Ike as she grabbed him.

"Any word yet?" Teaspoon asked.

"No Mr. Spoon. He was workin' on her ribs when Ike here came running in and throwin' Kid

around." Rachel said through her teeth.

Ike signed to Kid, "You got her pregnant and then moved on to the school teacher leaving her to

fend for herself. Don't give me this crap that you didn't know she needed you because she went to

you several times to talk and you always pushed her away. You don't deserve her or this baby."

"What and you do?" Kid said laughing.

"Maybe I do and maybe I will just take her from you and raise this baby. I would be the better

man for the job."

Kid looked at Ike with anger and began to approach him acting as if he was going to deck him.

Buck got between the two and said, "He didn't mean it Kid. He just is trying to protect her from

anymore hurt."

"I ain't gonna hurt her!"

"Boys, you either need to quiet down or leave! MY patient is trying to rest. She needs sleep

and quiet!" Doc had come outside and was watching the boys arguing for a moment. He happened to

see Ike holding his fist still and called him over so he could look at it.

"Put some meat on this and try not to hit anything else for the next few days or you're gonna

bust it."

"She gonna be o.k. Doc?" Kid looked at the Doctor trying to figure out whether he needed to

worry more.

"Kid, only time'll tell. I have her leg set, I have bandaged her ribs, I checked for internal

problems but can detect nothing thankfully. Their vitals are strong."

Doc looked at Rachel. "She needs food right away. She is eating for three. She needs plenty

of milk, broths, vegetables, fruits, and well, hell you know. She is to be given these tablets every four

hours. Try to dissolve them in her food. This is for her to sleep. These are for infection. Give them to

her every twelve hours. She is not to be moved for any reasons. She has a vertebrate in her back that is

crushed and if she is moved before ready there is a chance it will do more damage, not to mention

paralyzing her."

"Excuse me Doc, did you say eating for three?" Kid asked with a look of giddiness on his face.

He had apparently not heard any of the other care instructions.

"Yes, Kid. You and Lou are expecting twins. Now listen as Rachel tells you everything I have

said."

"When?" Kid interrupted the Doctor again.

"When WHAT?"

"When are they coming?"

"Never if she doesn't gain any weight. She is five months along now. I told her four months

ago and she has lost a lot of weight. That is not good for any of them. Your children should be here

around Christmas if not a little earlier. Now get her some food, and I will be back in the morning to

check on her."

Chapter 14

Kid ran in the house, up the stairs and to Louise's bed. He held her hands and kissed her

forehead.

"Lou, I hope you hear me. I love you and I'm sorry for the way I been treating you. I am so

sorry you were facing this alone. I am not going anywhere. I am here and I want you and our children.

You hear me, you're gonna be a ma and I am gonna be a pa and we are gonna be happy."

Jimmy stood on the other side of the door hearing his best friend finally do the right thing. He

grinned. He knew that he loved her but he also knew her heart was with Kid. She was carrying Kid's

children and the best thing he could do would be to let them be happy. He listened as Kid talked to his

unborn children. He watched as Kid gently laid his head on her stomach and said, "Your ma is gonna

be mad at your uncles and I but we are gonna have to keep her in this bed until you come. But no

matter how mad she gets, just know we love each other and I will always be here."

The babies, as if they could understand what their father was saying began to kick. Kid shot up

and Jimmy rushed in thinking something was wrong. Kid looked at Jimmy and said, "Jimmy, I think

they just moved."

Jimmy started laughing and covered his mouth so he wouldn't wake Lou. "I suppose they do that."

Teaspoon and Rachel came in with some food for her as the occurrence happened. Teaspoon

just grinned. Kid stood up and said, "Teaspoon, you're gonna be a grandpa!"

"I guess I am," said the old man with the largest smile anyone had ever seen.

"Can I feel?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure, Uncle Jimmy!" Kid said.

A few minutes later Rachel shooed the boys out of the room so they could go and eat while she

fed Louise.

Chapter 15

Kid was going to turn in for the night when Teaspoon stopped him.

"Uh, Kid, we got a little situation here. We still have that note and whoever sent it to worry

about."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I's thinking whoever is after Lou may also be after her sister and brother as well. I think

me, Sam, and some of the others may need to go and get them from the orphanage."

"What about Lou?"

"I got that covered. I am gonna leave you, Jimmy, and Barnett here to protect the homefront."

"What about town?"

"I'm gonna deputize Thompkins, the blacksmith, and a few other men in town so they will be

covered. Noah and Cody should be back late tomorrow night or the next morning."

"You're right. She would want her brother and sister close by."

"Go on and get some sleep Kid. You are gonna need to be ready to fight her when she wakes

up and wants to ride."

"I'm not looking forward to that fight."

The old man looked at his young friend and laughed.

Kid turned around and went to lay on his bedroll on the floor by the bed. He no more than laid

down and he was asleep. He had dreams of the bright future that lay ahead for him and Louise. He

dreamed of the ranch they had talked about starting and of his future wife holding his children. He

promised himself he would never become his father abandoning the most precious gifts God could give

him.

Chapter 16

Emma Cain heard a loud knock at her door. She had hoped nothing was wrong but had a

feeling all day that something had happened. She just did not know who it happened to. She set down

her towel after drying her hands and went to the door. Floyd from the telegraph station was there.

"Sorry Mrs. Cain, you and Sam got a telegram. I woulda waited until mornin' but it's

important. It's from a Marshall Hunter over in Rock Creek."

"I hope my boys are o.k.?" she muttered aloud.

She opened the letter and sat down as she read it.

_Emma, Sam. Stop. _

_ Our Louise has been in an accident. Stop. _

_ Turns out she is in the family way. Stop._

_ There are some other things we need help with Sam. Stop. _

_ We really need you both here. Stop._

_ Sam if you have any men who can come with you, we may need extra guns. Stop. _

_ Teaspoon. Stop. _

"Oh, my!" Emma choked back tears. "Floyd go get Sam right away and give him this. Tell

him I am packing. We gotta trip to make."

Floyd took off in a hurry to get the message to Sam. Sam read it and knew what he had to do.

Chapter 17

Cody and Noah made camp very short. They each slept just a few hours and decided they

needed to keep moving on. When they made it to the St. Joe station and told the station master about

Jeff and the accident, omitting Lou being Louise and being pregnant, he became angry. I knew that

gang that came through her last week was up to no good.

"What makes you think it was them?" Noah asked.

"There were about eight of them and they had a ton of questions about the express. They even

mentioned Lou and said they had been a friend of his dads before his dad passed. They wanted to

know how many men were at each station and all their locations and stuff. Just odd questions. I had

a feeling they was up to no good. Then one of my other men recognized the main guy Adam

Something or other and told me he was a gunman and a gunrunner."

"Well, can ya send us a man to do some runs considerin' your rider took out one of our fastest,"

Cody blurted out.

"You guys can have Petie and Lucas. Petie is kinda new but a quick learner, a good shot, and a

good rider. Lucas is kind of hot tempered but will do whatever it takes to get the job done."

"Thanks."

The boys started to mount their horses.

"Don't ya want some food or to rest up?"

"Nah," Noah said. "We gotta get back and see what we can do at home."

"Ride safe boys. Ya need anything else let me know. Always did kind of like that scrawny little

rider."


	3. part 3

Chapter 18

The Brogan gang had been watching from a distance. They just had to wait for the perfect

moment. They would capture her while she went out on a ride. "No muss, no fuss," thought the

leader.

Altogether there were eight members of the gang. Adam Brogan had been the leader since the

gang became his when Boggs died. The second in command was Anthony Dale (by far the most

ruthless psychopath alive). Brogan's little brother Aidan was the third in command, but got pushed

around by everyone in the group because he was only four foot tall and rather fat. Then there were

Emmett and Edgar Cole. Neither of the Cole brothers could handle blood or killing. There was

Quint Addison, Oliver Caym, and Cambry Josephs. The final three had been riding together since

they had been kids. Having lived near Indians most of their lives they were highly skilled in hand to

hand combat and tracking, but their best skill was in hiding. They could disappear in an open field

offering no cover. This would be their main job this trip. They would be responsible for keeping the

group hidden and getting them back to their base. Together this band of outlaws had become one of the

most fearsome and repulsive groups around, not only due to their ruthlessness and lack of morals but

also because of their lack of cleanliness and personal hygiene.

Adam looked over his comrades. He was being driven crazy by their constant arguing. He

needed to get away, relax, and clear his head. He also wanted to plan out what they were doing. He

did not like leaving things to chance and wanted to plan for anything that might happen. He decided to

go into town and go to the saloon.

"Barkeep, give me a whiskey."

The bartender poured him a glass and left the bottle on the counter, judging by the appearance

and attitude of the patron, that he would want the entire bottle.

"Can I get anything else for you, Mister?"

"Nah, jest a little company from one of yer ladies."

"Sorry, not in this establishment. This saloon ain't run that way." The barkeeper walked off

before Brogan could try to offer him a bribe for looking the other way so he could harass one of the

girls. The bartender knew his type. He had dealt with it before and did not feel up to handling him

now.

Brogan sat there watching the people in the saloon. There were some card games going and a

few other patrons sitting at the counter. A few of the men were looking at Brogan and holding their

noses. They whispered some things to each other and got up. They walked over to the other side of the

room, having decided they could not handle his smell.

"Your townsfolk, ain't too friendly." Brogan told the bartender. He had thought they were

afraid of him, sensing how strong and powerful he was.

"They're just cautious Mister."

"I ain't after any of them. I know who it is I am looking for, they ain't them."

"You don't want to be starting trouble in this town Mister. You'll regret it if ya do."

He stood up, drew out his gun and them threw his money at the barkeep's head, shooting it as it

flew in the air, but missing the barkeep himself.

"Nah, anyone getting' in my way will regret the day they was born." Brogan walked out into

the bright sun, jumped back on his horse and headed to the cliffs overlooking their camp. He sat there

for a moment watching his gang.

He saw a rider coming toward him and hoped it was no one from the town. He relaxed a little

when he recognized the form of Cambry.

"Whatcha want?"

"Nothing, I am just keeping an eye on things," Cambry replied.

"Well git back down there to camp and cook some lunch."

The rider looked at his boss, shook his head, and rode back to camp.

Brogan thought of the lack of cooking skills the men possessed. He would be grateful to have a

woman to do all that soon. He thought of how great it would be to have his own personal slave. Then

he remembered he would have two. Once her got the other Boggs children he would kill off Jeremiah.

He would be a very lucky and a very wealthy man. The girls would be his slaves, seeing to his every

need and he would have Jeremiah's share of the money. Now, if only he could wait patiently.

Chapter 19

Emma and Sam left quickly taking two men from town with them and Emma's quilting

supplies.

"A baby, Sam. My Lulabelle's having a baby."

"Now Emma, don't get your hopes up. Teaspoon said she'd been in an accident.."

"Sam Cain," she growled. "If you feel that way you can just turn around and go on back

home!"

His men began to laugh knowing by now that when she takes this tone he could not argue with

her.

"Emma, I'm not sayin..."

Emma looked at him and he knew he had to quit talking before he ended up in the doghouse for

the rest of the trip. Emma sped up and the men had to speed up as well. With Emma in the lead they

would make it to Rock Creek in half the time it normally takes.

Chapter 20

Adam got back to the camp. He had realized that Louise would have to be the one to sign the

kids out of the orphanage this time. There would be too many red flags after last time Boggs had taken

the kids. He also realized that things might go wrong if her friends went there to protect the kids. He

knew that he needed to send at least one of the men to prepare their hideout near St. Joe.

He got off of his horse, tied it to the tree where the other horses were and looked around at his

men debating who to send. The only two he could really send were Emmett and Edgar. They would

slow him down here or would screw this job up so badly. He wished he hadn't promised Boggs that he

would not kill them. He did not know why but thought it had something to do with Boggs being their

father's business partner at one time. After the notorious gunrunner Cole was killed looking out for

Boggs he took in the young and useless sons.

"Emmett, Edgar! Git over here now!"

"Honest, I didn't touch it!" Edgar yelled.

"Didn't touch what?" Adam growled.

"Nothin'."

"I need you two to go on to the St. Joe hideout and prepare it. Keep in mind we need food and

other necessary supplies. We may be there for a while."

Adam left the two standing there and walked to his tent. He looked around and realized that the

rifle he prized above everything was messed with. He picked it up and looked at it closer.

"One of them idiots broke it while trying to clean it!" He ran back outside his tent ready to

shoot the boys but they had already ridden off. "Aidan! Those idiots broke my gun! Come and fix it!

It is the only thing our Pa left me, so ya better do a good job!" Adam threw the gun to the ground and

walked back to his tent.

Chapter 21

Cody and Noah stopped to make camp with the two other riders. Emmett and Edgar had gotten

off of their horses for a break when they heard the riders. They quietly hid out of sight using a cavern

at the base of the cliffs below the express riders to hide themselves and their horses. They could hear

everything the riders were saying.

"It should be safe enough for us all to sleep tonight." The boisterous, cocky blonde haired Cody

said.

"Well if anything happens we know who to blame. I just think we need to sleep in shifts is all."

Noah looked at Cody as he suggested this safer alternative.

"Nah, it's not us anyone wants it's Lou. Lets all get some sleep so we can get up a little earlier

and ride home. We don't know what is waiting for us when we get there. Sides I want to get there and

see if Jimmy and Kid go at it again."

They could hear the riders laying out their bedrolls and laying by the fire.

"Sides the sooner we get back the softer our beds will be. I hate sleeping on the ground!"

Cody whined some more.

Emmett and Edgar waited until they could hear the men snoring. They had decided instead of

killing them they would make their horses disappear. Picking up some tricks from their friends they

quietly climbed up the cliff and headed toward the horses. They then untied them and led the express

rider's horses away.

Emmett looked at Edgar half laughing once they were out of earshot. "It's gonna take them days

to walk back."

They climbed back down the cliffside. One stepped wrong though causing the loose rocks

below him to fall as he held on. He put his foot on another larger rock and continued to climb while

hoping he had not awakened the riders.

"What was that," Noah sat up as he heard the rocks falling below.

Cody sat up, looked at him, and said, "Put your gun away! It is jest some rocks fallin'. No big

deal. Go back to sleep!"

Noah laid back down and listened for a long time. He was so tired. He fell asleep before he

could realize he had heard nothing, not even the sound of the sleeping horses.

Once down the cliff Edgar laughed, "Let's go. We got their horses tied up above. We'll just take

them with us and keep them for ourselves."

"We can't. Brogan and Dale get everything we take from the Express, and ya know what'll

happen if we cross them."

"Do ye have to remind me. I watched Brogan shoot that express rider and his horse. I'm just

surprised if they made it to the station."

The Coles rode off quietly thinking about the wrath they would face if they were to double-

cross Brogan. They both shuddered at the thought.

Then out of nowhere Edgar began to laugh. Emmett looked at him.

"What's so funny?"

"I's just thinkin' about what'll hap'n when they wake up. The one whined so much that I'd love

to hear what he says when he realizes his horse is gone!"

Emmett started laughing, "Yeah, well jes' wait 'til we tell the guys what we done. They's gonna

love it!"

Chapter 22

Emma, Sam, and their men arrived early the next morning to the sleepy express station.

Teaspoon came out having heard them as he was waking up for his watch. He quickly walked out to

greet them and help Emma from her horse.

"Emma, Sam. Glad yas came."

A concerned Emma looked at Teaspoon as she grabbed him in a half hug. "Where's Lulabelle?"

" She's asleep fer now, up in the guestroom of the house. She has been kept asleep with pills

from Doc. Kid has been up almost all night, pacing. I think he jus' finally knocked off a bit ago. He's

scarder than I ha' ever seen him."

"What happened?" Sam asked. "Why the extra guns?"

"Com'on over to the bunkhouse whiles I tell ya and Rachel gets a bed ready for yas to sleep in.

Yer men can stay here in the bunkhouse. Yous gonna need some sleep 'fore we head out fer St. Joe."

Once in the bunkhouse Teaspoon filled Sam, Emma, and their men in on the accident, the

shooting, and the note as well as on the way things between Kid and Lou had been.

Emma cried. "Lulabelle, was going through all this alone. What about the baby? Is she still?"

Teaspoon said, "Yeah. That's one thing they got lucky about. Doc said it is just as stubborn as

its parents but there ain't one. It is twins. God help em when the kids get old enough to really raise

cain if they's that tough now."

Emma stifled a laugh as she pictured a mix between Kid and Lou and how stubborn they both

are. "I think I am gonna go check on them before I get some sleep."

Sam grabbed Emma's hand and said, "Tell Kid I'm here for him if he needs to talk." Sam had

been thinking back to when he was married the first time and the pain of his wife's death and the loss of

his unborn child. He was miserable and knew the worry and pain that went along with something like

that. He prayed that Kid would not have to face that loss.

Emma knowing what Sam meant, bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Sam, you are a

good man. So is Kid. He will be fine. So will Lulabelle and the babes. I will be back I a bit."

Teaspoon opened his mouth and said, "Ya better send Kid over here so's he can sleep too. He is

gonna need to be alert while we are gone."

Chapter 23

Emma was getting ready to knock quietly on the door of the house but Rachel beat her to it and

opened the door. "Mornin' Emma. Nice to finally meet you. Sorry it is under these circumstances."

Emma hugged Rachel. "You too. Lou wrote me about you. I have wanted to meet you for so

long. Although, I had hoped it would be for the Kid and Lou's weddin'."

"It may still be. This all ain't over yet. Want some tea?"

"No, but thank you. How is my Lulabelle?"

"She is sleepin'. Doc has given her laudanum and wants her kept asleep for the next few days.

She has a lot of broken bones, not mentioning her back and the pregnancy."

"If ya don't mind. I'm gonna stay awhile and help out."

"Emma, that would be great. She'd love havin' ya here."

"Can I go see her"

"Yeah, the first room on the right at the top of the stairs. The second room at the right is where

you and Sam can sleep."

Emma patted Rachel's arm as a way of quietly saying thanks. She headed up the stairs and

tapped on the door. Kid opened the door partway and blinked as if dreaming.

"Emma? When'd you get in?"

"Just a little bit ago. Can I come in?" She asked looking around the door.

"Yeah, yes." He opened the door for her and ushered her in.

Emma went over to the chair at the head of the bed. "Kid, Teaspoon wants you to go on over to

the bunkhouse and get some sleep."

"No, I can't leave her."

"It ain't up for debate. Now go on. I'm here with her and will let ya know if she wakes up or if

anything changes."

Kid looked at Lou as Emma kept trying to hasten him out of the room. She finally remembered

the threat to Lou and the fact that Teaspoon and the other men would be heading out soon.

"Kid, ya need some sleep. You have to be able to keep her safe when everyone rides out later.

Teaspoon and the others have to go get Jeremiah and Theresa. You have to be wide awake in case

anything happens while they are gone. Now git."

Kid realized that Emma was right, kicked the floor with his toe and left the room after hearing

Emma promise him one more time she would wake him up if Lou stirred.

Emma bent her head over Louise and let her know she was there and that everything would be

fine. She told her how much she was looking forward to being there for her and the babies and how

much Kid loved them all. As she squeezed Lou's hand she knew the girl had heard everything because

she squeezed Emma's hand back and a single tear escaped Louise's eye. Emma having seen it half

laughed and half cried knowing everything would work out.

Chapter 24

Ike woke up as Kid was coming into the bunkhouse. He was still angry with Kid for everything

that had happened. When he yelled at him and tried to scare some sense into him the day before he

knew how Kid really felt about Lou. He was upset that she felt alone and like she could not come to

any of them, including Ike. He loved her like a sister and worried about her when she was out on her

rides. He also knew that though Kid had acted like an idiot, the man still loved her. Ike decided that

he would let his anger go for a bit and be there for his friend.

He was walking up to Kid to apologize when Samantha came up to the door of the bunkhouse

and opened it. Ike watched her as she came up to Kid and slid her arms around his waist. "Mornin'

you handsome devil you."

Kid did not even have a chance to turn around and say anything before Ike stormed out.

"Samantha." Kid said as Jimmy woke up from hearing the slamming door and viewed the

scene.

Kid wanted to tell her what was going on but realized that Sam, Jimmy, and Teaspoon were

glaring at him. Buck was heading out the door to go after Ike who had stormed out.

Jimmy got up from his bunk, looked at Kid, and said, "Ain't nothin' changed? Teaspoon you

know where I'll be. I have to leave before I hurt somebody!"

"Samantha, I think we need to talk somewhere else." Kid grimaced.

Sam looked at Teaspoon and mouthed the words, "Who was that?"

"A lot happened Sam."

Kid and Samantha left the bunkhouse and climbed aboard Katy. They took off at a slow gallop

as Emma and Rachel came outside to see what else had happened.

Jimmy and Ike watched angrily as the two went off to talk. Jimmy had his hat in his hands and

threw it to the ground and began hitting the corral where the new horse was being kept. "She deserves

better than this," he thought. "If he ain't man enough to own up to his responsibilities than someone

else will."

Buck was trying to calm Ike down as Jimmy began his rant. Buck tried to tell them Kid was

probably only telling Samantha the truth about everything but he could not get through their thick

skulls. Ike and Jimmy both went over to the house and looked at each other. They decided that Kid was

not going back in until they told him what they expected of him and he had to prove to them he would

not hurt her again. Jimmy just wanted to go, pick her up, and take off with her but he knew it was not

good for her to travel at this point.

Rachel and Emma just looked at each other knowing that Kid would have a lot of explaining to

do when he came back. Emma had already known about who Samantha was from Louise's letters. She

just had not expected the young woman to still be in the picture after all of this.

Emma went to tell Sam they needed to get some sleep before Kid gets back and things go

wrong.

Teaspoon walked over to Ike and Jimmy. "You boys better cool it. You don't know what is

goin' on. He is probly tellin' her to get lost that he has a family now."

Ike signed, "Well why was he lettin' her kiss him as they were ridin' off then?"

"I didn't see him kissin' her back? Did you"

Jimmy yelled, "Yeah, but he wasn't stoppin' her either!" 

At this point Ike and Jimmy began calling him many names. Ike signed angrily as Jimmy

shouted them out thinking somehow Kid could still hear him.

Buck and Teaspoon just looked at each other hoping they could calm down the other riders

before Kid came back. They did not want to dig another hole in the cemetery.

Chapter 25

Cody was the first to wake up. They had all been so tired that they overslept. He stretched and

decided he wanted some coffee. He put the pot back on the fire after taking some grounds out of the

pouch next to his bedroll. Noah and the other riders began to wake up as well.

"Mornin' sunshine." Cody said with a huge grin on his face. "Didn't I tell ya it was safe for us

all to sleep? I am makin' some coffee anyone want some?"

"Yeah, sure." Noah got up and stretched out. "Suppose you want some of the biscuits Rachel

sent?"

"Yeah, we could all use some." Cody grinned thinking of eating Rachel's biscuits and how they

melt in one's mouth.

Noah went over to where the horses had been kept, keeping his eyes on the ground because he

had not put his boots back on and did not want any thorns in his feet from the bushes.

On the ground he saw the leather ties from the horses laying. He looked up and realized they

were gone and that someone had cut them loose.

Cody and the other men had been joking around about something when Noah interrupted.

"Uh, Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you the one who said it would be safe for us all to sleep?"

"Yeah, and it was?"

"Well you can carry everything back to the express station then!" Noah spoke through his teeth.

Cody looked up at his friend and asked, "Where are the horses?"

"Looks like someone stole them when we all slept." Petie looked at Cody, stood up and began

to curse.

"I guess we better get walkin' then." Lucas said.

"No hurry for us Lucas. Our new packmule better hurry up though. He has a lot to carry."

Noah laughed as they began to pack what they took off the horses.

Cody began to whine as they loaded his arms with their bedrolls.

Noah looked at Cody one last time as he remembered waking up in the middle of the night and

Cody telling him to go back to sleep. "It wasn't nothin' but rocks last night, huh Cody?"

Cody looked at Noah and just muttered to himself.

Chapter 26

Kid and Samantha got to the creek. Kid had gotten himself off of the horse and then helped her

down. He did not know where to start. He picked up a pebble and threw it into the water.

"Kid you are awful quiet. What happened back there in the bunkhouse? Why were they so mad

to see me and why were they angry with you?"

"Samantha, we got to talk."

"What is wrong Kid?"

"Lou."

"Did Lou pass on?"

"No. Lou is pregnant!"

"Lou can't be. It is physically impossible unless..."

"We hid her being a girl from everyone so that she would not get fired. Russels, Majors, and

Waddell would fire her if they knew she was a woman."

"So she is pregnant. What is Jimmy going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he may be a big shot gunfighter and all but is he going to do the right thing by her and

settle down?"

"It is not his responsibility."

"Well, just who does the blame lay with then?"

"It can't be yours, you and I have been seeing each other for a while now." She looked at Kid

with questions in her eyes when it dawned on her. "Kid, answer me. Is that why they are mad at you?

Is it yours?"

Kid looked up and saw Samantha crying. He grabbed her and held her. He loved Louise but

did not want to tell Samantha the truth and hurt her.

"You have slept with her since you and I have been together?"

"No. It is not like that. She is five months along. She and I were together before I met you.

We had just split up and then I met you and began courting you. I just found out she was pregnant

yesterday."

"Kid, take me back to the station."

"Samantha, I did not want to hurt you, but I love her."

"Just take me to the station."

Kid climbed back onto Katy and helped Samantha get behind him.

They rode in silence to the station. Samantha looked at Kid along the way and said, "Well if

things don't work out, I will still be here."

He grabbed her hand and held it until they got to the station. Though he loved Louise he

realized that he also still had feelings for Samantha. Though they were just feelings of friendship he

knew he would miss her.

They began to chatter as if nothing had happened until they got back to the express station. Kid

got off of Katy and helped Samantha down. She fell into his arms as she dropped and they began

laughing. She gave him a peck on the cheek as Jimmy, Ike, Teaspoon, and Buck got angrier at the

scene in front of them.

Samantha looked over as she heard Rachel clear her throat. "Uh Oh. I guess I had better leave

before I get you into more trouble."

"Samantha, Thanks for understanding."

"Don't think I am not mad at you. I am. But, I still care about you and want to keep you as a

friend. Oh and Kid, don't ever lie to me, again."

Samantha hugged Kid one more time and kissed him on the cheek as she got on her horse and

rode off.

Rachel cleared her throat once more as a smiling Kid turned around to face the angry crowd

behind him.

Rachel, Ike, and Jimmy stood at the door of the house. Teaspoon and Buck looked at Kid.

"You know, Kid, it is awful hard defendin' you when you come back actin' like that with that

there teacher, knowin' you and Lou are in the family way and all."

"Teaspoon, I swear I told her the truth and we are just gonna be friends. She actually took it

better than I expected."

"So, if you are just 'friends' why'd she kissin' and huggin' on ya?"

"It was just a goodbye kiss. I told her I love Lou. I told her she and I could only be friends.

What do you think I am going to blow this chance I have to be happy with the woman I love and my

own children?"

"Yes." Jimmy hollared, " You stupid...". Jimmy made the rest of his statement inaudible.

Kid began to walk toward the house. Ike blocked his path. "You better get thinkin' about what

is behind this door and quit thinkin' about that teacher." Ike signed as he looked at Kid with immense

anger.

"Ike, y'aint got to worry about it."

"No, ya hurt Lou again and you won't have no worries because I'll be callin' you out and they'll

be buryin' you in that cemetery next to Jeff."

Buck looked at Ike and grabbed him by the arms, letting Kid go through the door in shock at his

friend's words.

Teaspoon decided they had better get heading toward St. Joe. He told Buck and Ike to begin

getting the horses ready for their trip and went to let Jimmy and Kid know the rest of the plan. He also

had to go into town and deputize some men to take care of things with Barnett. He wanted Barnett at

the house and wanted Jesse with him to help with Lou's siblings. He thought that would keep Jesse out

of trouble while he was gone.


	4. Part 4

Chapter 27

Teaspoon got back to the station an hour after having deputized Thompkins and two other men

from town. Jesse had quietly followed Teaspoon in anticipation of the adventure Teaspoon was taking

him on. He looked at his father figure and wondered why he was getting to go.

"Teaspoon, what do ya want me to pack?"

"Jest yer bedroll boy. Yous only going to keep the children busy and so as I can keep an eye on

ya."

"Awwhh, Teaspoon." Jesse turned and headed to the house so he could check on Lou before

they left and grab some food for breakfast.

"Jimmy, come here." Teaspoon had seen the rider at the corral watching the horses. One had

just given birth not that long ago and the foal was beautiful. Jimmy's mind was going to Louise

and the predicament she was in. He had only wished that it was his predicament as well. He

remembered how she and he had been talking just the month before about the beauty of new life. "Was

she reaching out to me and I didn't see it? Did I miss my shot? I could have taken her away then and

she would be happy now instead of in that bed." Jimmy got angry with himself and then barely made

out Teaspoon calling him.

"Yeah." Jimmy replied.

"You and Kid gotta put whatever has happened between you aside and work together. I saw

that you have both been avoiding each other since Samantha left. He told her the truth. He is

committed to being with Louise and his children. You, he, and Barnett are staying here and watching

the homefront whilest I go and git Lou's brother and sister. Now there's chores to be done and you two

need to get to them."

"I'll stay out of his way if he will stay out of mine."

"No. You'll work together. Who are you mad at anyway? You mad at Kid or are you mad at

yourself for not having what he has?" Jimmy shot Teaspoon a look of anguish at that last statement.

"He's s'posed to be your friend? Be happy for him." The old man walked off thinking about

Jimmy and the pain he was feeling but knowing that he needed to say those things to him to clear his

head. Louise did not need her best friend fighting with the father of her children right now. She

needed them to stay strong and work together. Teaspoon chuckled at imagining her talking to the two

hard-headed young men and the way she would say the same thing to them.

Chapter 28

Teaspoon, Jesse, Sam, Ike, and Buck had just left and Rachel had been going in to check on

Louise when Barnett decided he was hungry. Emma was at the table preparing some food while

Jimmy was taking the time to catch up with her. They had decided to let Kid sleep a little while longer.

"So, what is going on Jimmy?"

"What do ya mean Emma?"

"I saw the way you was looking at Lou when you checked on her this morning."

"What? You don't think..." There was a period of silence. "Emma, Kid is my friend but so is

she. He ain't done right by her. If she was mine..."

"Hold on Jimmy, she isn't yours. She is his. He has laid his claim so to speak."

"I ain't goin' to interfere with that unless he doesn't hold up his end. I will be happy for him if

he does right by her. But if he is not there for her I will be."

"Jimmy, give him, give them some time. 'Sides she ain't even awake yet. Let things work

themselves out between them. You and I both know they belong together."

Rachel just listened at Louise's door to the conversation going on below them and knew Emma

had said the right words to get Jimmy thinking. Rachel wiped her hands on her apron and walked over

to the window in Lou's room. She did not look out the window but opened it so that Lou cold feel the

breeze.

"Morning, sweetpea." Rachel spoke quietly so as not to really awaken her friend. "I am going

to bring you some breakfast in a little bit and thought you would appreciate some sunlight and some of

that fresh air this mornin'."

She poured Lou a glass of water and was grabbing her some pills when she looked down at the

young woman's pained face. Rachel realized that Lou was shaking uncontrollably. She felt her

forehead and realized that it was burning up. She grabbed a cloth and poured the water on it from the

basin and began wiping off her face and forehead. She realized a fever was one of the signs the Doc

had warned them about of infection.

"Jimmy, go and get a washtub! Have Kid help you. We need to get her into it."

Jimmy came bounding up the stairs, "Why, what's wrong?"

As Emma and Jimmy came into the room Lou went into convulsions. "Jimmy go and do what I

said."

"Emma, Rachel..." Jimmy looked at Louise as she was seizing. "Is she..."

"Look Jimmy, just go and get the washtub."

Jimmy ran down the stairs and yelled at Barnett to go and get the tub while he went to wake

Kid.

It took only a few seconds for Jimmy to reach the bunkhouse and throw the door open. He

looked for the sleeping form of his friend.

"Wha'd I do now, Jimmy?"

"Huh?"

"You obviously came in here mad about something the way you slammed that door open. If

you came back to yell at me..."

"Kid, shut up and get over yourself! Lou is having a seizure. Rachel and Emma need us to get

the washtub into the house and fill it with water."

Kid took off in a run to the house. Jimmy ran to the barn realizing that Emma and Rachel

needed that tub and not another distraction. He ran to the barn and was helping Barnett carry it when

Emma came out.

"After you guys get this filled with water we need you to help us get her in and out of it and

then we need you to go and get Doc and some supplies. Barnett, you are going to stay here with us so

that we can do what we need to with Lou and Kid won't be hovering in the way."

Emma went back into the house and looked at Kid. "I know you are worried but you have to

let us take care of her. She is a fighter and she will pull through. Now go and help by getting that tub

of water in here."

Barnett, Kid, and Jimmy carried the tub into the house and up the stairs setting it right next to

the bed. They lifted Louise off the bed using the sheets as support and dipped her into the water that

Emma poured into the tub. They let her sit in the water for about half an hour before they helped hoist

her back up. Rachel had changed the sheets already and they laid her into the bed on top of a blanket.

Emma and Rachel took the boys outside of the room and told them to go ahead and get the supplies and

the Doctor. Kid wanted to argue but knew he could not.

The women went back into the room and cleaned out her wounds. They then redressed them

and bound up the broken bones again. They put her into another cotton nightgown and brushed her

hair. The babies began kicking as the women dressed her showing again what a miracle it was that

they were still alive.

Emma did not like the way that the wound on Lou's leg looked. It was swollen and red. She

feared that it was going to be infected if it was not already.

Chapter 29

The gang had been watching as most of the express riders left. They had been waiting for her to

go on a ride but they never saw her leave. They were almost afraid that they missed her taking off, but

then they saw her horse in the corral.

"That's interestin'. Looks like she is the only rider there now." Adam said.

"Well, it should be a piece of cake then!" Cambry laughed.

Anthony said, "Well, won't we have fun!"

They watched Jimmy and Kid leave with one of the buckboards. "They are probably going to

be gone for hours. Let's go now." Adam said.

Chapter 30

Teaspoon stopped the horses. In front of him he saw four men walking, two of which he

thought he recognized though they had their heads down facing the ground. Sam also thought he

recognized the men. Teaspoon and Sam both were wondering where their horses were.

Teaspoon and Sam began riding slowly again until they met up with the four.

"Howdy boys," Teaspoon said looking down at them. "Nice day for a walk isn't it?"

Cody looked up at Teaspoon half mocking the question as he whined that it was too hot out.

Sam chuckled as Jesse asked the obvious, " Uh, aren't ya missin' somethin'?" Sam almost could

not stifle the laughter as Cody went after Jesse trying to knock him off of his horse.

Noah looked disgustedly at Cody. "Someone thought we did not need to keep watch. He went

to sleep and someone stole our horses."

"Well, you're going to be walking all day if someone doesn't find them." One of Sam's men said

as he began laughing at Cody's facial expression.

"Jesse, you can climb up with Buck there and Noah and Cody can take your horse. Sam can

your men ride double until we can get to St. Joe and buy another horse or two?"

"Sure. Now, boys, I know this is a large trail but try not to lose these horses too."

Noah smiled and nodded as he smacked Cody upside the back of the head.

Teaspoon looked at Sam and chuckled. He was relieved that nothing more serious had

happened and that they would soon be back and able to help out Kid and Jimmy.

"Now when you boys get back, you St. Joe riders take over the station and the rides. Cody,

Noah you need to help in town as deputies and you need to keep the chores done at the station. Be

there to backup Kid and Jimmy if needed and send Barnett back to the Sheriff's office. Be safe boys."

"You too Teaspoon!" Noah yelled.

Chapter 31

The Brogan gang rode quietly to the station. Adam, Anthony, and Aidan took the lead. They

had the other men go into the bunkhouse from the back door. They saw no one inside. They quietly

went through all of the bunks looking for any weapons or valuables they could take and overturning

furniture as they went. One of the men found the black pouch that had the ring Kid had used to

propose to Lou. "Hey, what do we got here? The boss'll like this. Maybe he can use it for the new

Mrs." Quint said with a grin knowing he would be rewarded with an extra bottle of whiskey for this

find.

"I did not really find anything in any of the bunks worth interest. One of the men has a bunch

of those gunfighter stories but it isn't like we need to read them." Zeke said.

"You mean you can't read them." Quint sneered.

Zeke threw one of the books at Quint and it ended up right next to the door.

The men went out the backdoor where their boss was waiting for them and handed him the little

bit of loot they had found. Then they gave him the ring. He looked at it and said, "Well, I guess I can

make this a proper wedding now and then afterwords I can sell it!" The men chuckled.

Adam and Anthony Dale got off of their horses. They told their men to quietly follow them and had Aidan preparing things for a quick escape. They did not want to be here if things went sour. Aidan

followed them with the horses to the front of the house.

Barnett was back at the table sampling Emma's chicken and dumplings. He heard people

talking outside. "Stay here Emma. I will be right back. I am just checking it out. Kid and Jimmy can't

be back yet."

He went outside and saw some unsavory characters awaiting. He pointed his gun at the only

one who could not duck, the one on the horse. "Lower your weapons or I will shoot you boss there."

He had figured since he did not get off the horse he was in charge. Two of them said for him to shoot

him. Barnett cocked his gun and pointed it making sure he would hit his target. He heard a gun being

cocked right by his ear. He did not even look over when the person holding the gun lifted his arm to

strike him. He shot his gun and then another gun went off. Barnett fell down bleeding profusely. He

had been shot by Anthony Dale in the back. Adam looked at where his brother was lying on the

ground. He cursed and then looked up at Dale. "SO, who is gonna hold the horses now?" He looked

around and said Quint get over here and take over with this."

Emma having heard what had happened on the porch tried to block the door to the house while

making a plan. She picked up a pot of boiling water and held it by the handle. The first one to enter

would have it thrown at him.

Adam went to the door. He knew she had tried to block it but also knew he could easily push

away the table she had used. He ran full force at the door sending the table across the room. She threw

the water in his face hitting his eyes. He felt the scalding water leaving blisters on his skin. Anthony

Dale came in the door and backhanded her, knocking her unconscious and to the floor. "Well, well, a

fiery one. This is really getting fun!"

"Cambry, tie this one up and throw her in the buckboard I saw by the barn. You get burned too

badly to continue, Adam?" Dale looked hopefully at his partner.

"Nah, I am fine. Let's find Miss McCloud and get the hell outta here."

They headed up the stairs where Rachel had hidden underneath the bed. She had been taught by

Buck how to throw knives and had them hidden in a special holster he had made for her from leather.

She had hoped to never have to use them. She prepared to throw the first one hoping to strike her

target as the door opened slowly. She saw his boots enter the room and Anthony Dale dropped to the

floor as a searing pain hit him in the groin. He screeched and grabbed what was left of his family

jewels.

Adam had been right behind him and saw the woman under the bed but was unable to react fast

enough to stop her from throwing the knife. He did get to the other side of the bed and pulled her out

by her feet as she laid in shock after hitting Dale. He looked over and cringed when he saw where the

knife was. He knew she would not be pretty when Dale was through punishing her for this damage.

Adam turned her over and sat on her chest while she fought him. She spit in his face. He

slapped her hard enough to get her attention. "You are going to remove the knife and bandage my

friend up. You understand me?"

She just looked at him, not willing to give him an answer. He looked around the room and saw

his prize. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Louise. He knew if he threatened to kill the sleeping

girl this woman would cooperate. "You will do what I say or I will shoot her now. Understand? She

just looked at him and as a warning he shot the pillow right next to Lou's head." Rachel screamed as

he pointed the gun back towards her friend. "I will do what you say. Just don't hurt her."

"Good girl. Now git up and take care of him!"

Adam walked to the bed and looked down at Louise. "She sure does resemble her ma. I can't

wait to make her mine."

"She is spoken for." Rachel spoke with hatred to the man in front of her.

"Yes, she is. Her daddy promised her to me a long time ago. She is payment for me killing

someone who got in his way. I don't like people who get in the way." He pulled out the ring from the

black velvet pouch. Rachel had recognized it as Kid had shown all the riders the ring at one time or

another. "That ain't yours!"

"Finders Keepers lady. It doesn't matter it is going on the finger where it belongs anyway. See

it fits her perfectly." He slid the ring on her finger.

"Yeah, well it should be perfect. It was made for her by the man she loves!"

"She will grow to love me or she won't. I don't care. What is wrong with her anyway?"

"She had an accident, thanks to you. The rider you shot the other day and his horse fell on her

and broke a lot of bones. She can't be moved." Rachel decided it would be best not to tell him any

more.

"What a shame, that is gonna be an awful lot of work. Guess you are gonna have to go with to

care for her and for my friend here as I know nothin' about no doctorin'. Boys get up here. You gotta 

carry this mattress down and get that there other woman off the buckboard. She'll have to ride with one

of yas."

"Get together whatever you need for her and for him." Quint said as he picked up Anthony

Dale who had passed out from the pain. He carried him down to the table and left him there until

Rachel could make it down the stairs. She had a rough time moving through the doorway of the

guestroom without falling on his blood. She had walked behind the men and dropped the knife she

pulled out of outlaw on the ground behind her. She had time to reholster the other knife. If she had to

use it she would.

Quint and Oliver went back up and grabbed the mattress. They slowly and carefully carried it

down the stairs knowing if they hurt this one Adam would kill them. She had to remain alive at least

long enough for him to marry her and collect all the money. She began to wake up and Rachel tried to

calm her. She could tell the jarring of the mattress was causing her a lot of pain. "Let me give her

some laudanum."

"Nah, let's save it for Anthony." Adam knocked Lou upside the head causing her to pass out and

splitting her head open. Rachel cried out in anger as she could do nothing to help.

When they exited the house she saw Barnett on the ground. She ran to him. He was not dead

but had lost a lot of blood. "You animals! You shot him in the back!"

Adam looked at her and sneered, "I tole ya. I don't like NO ONE getting in my way."

She cried and then she saw Emma. "Emma," Rachel ran to her. She felt for a pulse. Emma

had a very strong pulse but Rachel could tell she was unconscious. She decided to try a lie and see if

the men were stupid enough to fall for it. If they left Emma behind there was a chance Emma could

describe these men and help lead the boys to her and Lou. "You killed her! Whichever one of you hit

her KILLED her! You murderers." Rachel began to scream and mourn as if Emma was dead. One of

the men who was tired of her antics picked her up, gagged her with a piece of cloth from Emma's dress,

and tied her up. They had decided to have her patch Anthony up when they got to one of the hideouts.

The sooner they got on the road, the more of a chance they had of getting away. The men threw Rachel

on the buckboard with Lou and Anthony and they began to ride off leaving Emma, Barnett, and Aidan

behind. "No point in wasting time with the dead," his brother had said when the men asked if he

wanted them to bring the body for burial.

Emma had slowly begun to wake up. She realized her hands were tied behind her back and her

head hurt horribly. She began to loosen the ropes around her wrists and went to Barnett. She decided

to try and stop his bleeding so she could get the Doctor. She ripped off another piece of her dress and

stuffed it into the bullet hole in Barnett's back. She did not see another hole so she realized the bullet

must still be in there. She decided not to move him and cause further damage. She went over to the

outlaw Barnett had shot, felt for a breath and realized he was dead.

Emma then walked to the barn for a horse. They had taken everything they could. They took

the buckboard and all of the horses. She went inside to see if Rachel and Lou were still alive or even

there. She saw a large line of blood from the table going up the stairs. She ran up the stairs and saw a

puddle of blood in the doorway with a knife she had recognized as Buck's. She wondered if the Kiowa

had made it back and gotten involved or if they found the knife and had used it. Either way she knew someone was hurt and she hoped it was no one she cared about.

Chapter 32

Kid and Jimmy rode quietly into town. They were pondering everything that had happened.

They pulled up to Thompkins store and Jimmy suggested that Kid go find the Doctor while he took

care of the supplies.

"Glad to see you boys," Thompkins came out of his store while shocking Jimmy with his

sincerity.

"Now, why is that?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, we had some character in the saloon last night. We were trying to remember

how long Marshall Hunter said he was going to be gone, and I had figured you would know."

"He should be back no later than day after tomorrow. He had to run to St. Joe."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, go talk to the bartender. He can describe him to you. He told me about it just a little bit

ago. I will fill your list while you go and do that."

"K. Thanks Thompkins."

Jimmy walked over to the saloon and spoke to the bartender getting the details and description

of the man that had made his appearance. The bartender added, "He said he wasn't looking for anyone

that was here and then he rode out after he did the shooting of the money. But man did he stink! He

smelled like he had not had a bath in months."

Jimmy was somewhat relieved that it was not someone looking to have a shootout with him.

He then saw Kid heading back to the store and Samantha walking down the street towards the store

from the opposite direction.

"Kid, did you find Doc?" Jimmy hollered as he got closer.

"Yeah, he is gonna be headin' out there with us in a bit. He wanted to get his tools and something in case she does have an infection. He was real worried when I told him about her fever."

"Hey Kid. Hi Jimmy." Samantha said. "I hope I am not bothering you but I could use some

assistance with some loose stairs if you have the time?" She looked at Kid hoping to get his help.

"Sure, Samantha. I'd be glad to, but." Jimmy interrupted. "Kid, why don't I go help her and you get on

home with Doc for Lou?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. That good for you?" He looked at Samantha. She smiled her big, beautiful smile.

"I would love nothing more. Thanks Jimmy. I will bring him back when I am done with him." She

smiled as she grabbed Jimmy by an arm and led him off.

Kid loaded the wagon with the last of the supplies as the Doctor showed up ready to go.

Kid jumped on the wagon and Doc climbed on his horse. They headed in the direction of the

station.

Chapter 32

As Kid and the Doctor neared the station it seemed eerily quiet. Kid began to look around and

as they got closer he realized the door to the house was open. He then saw two men on the ground and

Emma coming out of the house with blood on her dress and a knife in her hand. She went down on her

knees and began to scream.

Kid spurred his horse on to a dead run. When he got close to the porch he jumped off and

grabbed Emma. "What's happened?" Emma just looked at him in shock. He got up as the Doctor got

to her and ran upstairs trying not to step in the trail of blood.

He got to the room and saw the puddle of blood and saw one of the cloths they had wiped Lou's

head with earlier covered in it and laying on the ground. He picked it up praying it was not her blood

and then realized both Rachel and Lou were missing. He ruffled his hands in his hair praying that they

were both alive and well. He ran back downstairs and tried to talk to Emma again.

The Doctor looked at him and said "I need some help getting him on a bed."

Kid helped pick Barnett up and told Emma to get on Doc's horse and go to Thompkin's store

for help. He told her to have the storekeeper get Jimmy from Samantha's house. She climbed on the

horse as he told her to "Ride Safe."

Chapter 33

Cody, Noah, and the other riders were just a short distance from the station. They thought they

had heard a woman scream but could not see where it had come from. They rode harder until they got

closer to the express station. As they got near the stables they could see Emma riding hard toward the

center of town.

"Cody, go follow Emma and see what is wrong." Noah looked at the other riders as he thought

a moment about what may have happened. "Let's head toward the house and find out what is going

on." Noah was afraid they were riding to the news of another death.

When they got to the house they saw Kid outside saddling Katy up. He had released her from

the buckboard and was getting ready to take off and find a trail.

"Where you goin' Kid?" Noah had tried to gauge the situation by reading the rider's body

language.

"They took Lou and Rachel! I am going to find them!"

"Who?"

"I don't know, but it could not have been too long ago."

He jumped on his horse and Noah looked at him. "You aren't going by yourself. Petie, you

guys stay here and help out. There should not be any rides coming through until tomorrow or the next

day. When Teaspoon gets back tell him what has happened. Tell Cody to come and find us."

Kid and Noah began to ride off slowly looking for signs of the missing wagon or horse tracks.

It did not take too long. They found the wagon tracks and began to follow them. They stayed at a slow

pace because they were not sure of how many men were in the group they were following.

Chapter 34

Cody sped to catch up with Emma. She acted scared as she heard him approaching her. She

lowered her torso closer to the horse so she could go even faster. She finally got closer to the General

Store and stopped her horse. She turned around and Cody had caught up to her. He jumped off his

horse and gathered her in his arms asking what had happened. He calmed her down as Thompkins

came out and took in the picture before him. Some of the townsfolk had stopped to stare and listen in

to her sobs as she relived what happened for Cody and Thompkins. She told them they needed to tell

Jimmy who was at Samantha's house. Thompkins volunteered to stay with Emma while Cody went for

Jimmy.

"Randy, Thomas. Why don't you head over to the station and see if they need any more help."

Chapter 35

Jimmy was hammering the last nail into the stairs.

"Thanks for the help. You know he does love her?"

"Huh?"

"Kid does love Louise. He told me yesterday about what was going on. I had never really

figured out what the deal was with them until he began to tell me."

"Well, It's fine and dandy that he told you the truth but what is he going to do now? Is he going

to continue to treat her horribly ignoring her needs to be with you?"

Samantha looked at Jimmy with anger and hurt in her eyes. "I am not made to be the other

woman. He has a family to take care of. I am out of the picture. I am only wanting him as a friend

now. I only date single, unattached men."

Jimmy smiled. "Yeah, well I didn't think you would do anything other than that."

She smiled. "Can I repay you with a nice dinner?"

"Maybe some other time. I do have to get back to work before Kid sends out a search party."

They heard a loud knock on the door as Cody barged in.

"See what I mean?" Both Jimmy and Samantha laughed.

"I don't know what's so funny but we need you NOW."

Cody's serious expression took Jimmy by surprise.

"Why?"

"It is bad."

"What? Spit it out Cody!"

Samantha looked at both riders fearing Louise had died.

"Louise and Rachel have both been taken from the house by a group of outlaws. Barnett was

shot in the back."

"What about Kid?"

"He is at the house saddling Katy. Noah and the two riders from St. Joe are with him right

now. You know him. He is going to try and find them if he has to do it by himself."

"Sorry Samantha, I have gotta go."

"Boys be safe."

Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have had a lot of things going on and am in the process of writing the next part. To finish though I really need to know what you all think about this story so far. Please leave me some comments. Do not worry about offending me. I want all of the constructive criticism you have to offer. And thank you in advance!


	5. part 5

Chapter 36

Teaspoon, Sam, and the men had to stop to eat. Sam was grateful Emma and Rachel had

packed them some food. He was starving. He realized they would end up stopping off somewhere else

for the night later, but all he really wanted to do was turn around and go back to be with Emma. Sam

felt like something was not right when they left, but he knew Kid and Jimmy would protect her and so

would Noah and Cody when they made it back. He tried to put the worries out of his head and

continue on with what they had to do.

One of Sam's men looked at Teaspoon and asked him something that both Teaspoon and Sam

had been thinking. "What if they aren't after her siblings but just want her?"

Teaspoon looked at him and said, "That's always a possibility but what if they are up to what we

think they are up to and want all three. Louise is safe at home with Kid, Jimmy, and by now Noah and

Cody. She would want us to make sure they are safe too."

Sam thought about it for a minute as did the others. They realized the old man was right.

Buck and Ike sat in silence. They had wanted to turn around and stay at home as well. Buck had a

sinking feeling that something was wrong. He felt like they were being led on a goose chase and the

real danger was back at the station for his friends. He just wanted to hurry and get back to put his own

fears at end. He looked over at Ike who was staring into space.

"Ike, what's the matter?" Buck signed to his friend.

"I don't feel right. I think we should have stayed there."

"We had to come and help Teaspoon."

Ike looked closely at his brother. He got mad. "You have the same feeling that I do. Why are

we here?" Ike signed a few other choice words.

"Ike, Kid won't let anything happen to her."

"Well, he has done a great job so far keeping her out of harm's way. It ain't just her we got to

worry about though now." The anger in Ike's words was seen by Teaspoon and Sam as he signed to Buck. They just sat back in silence letting the two talk things through.

"Son, if you want you can go back as soon as we pick up the two children. We will ride straight

through and then stay in St. Joe for some sleep. I don't want to be gone any longer than I have to

either."

They ate the rest of their small meal in silence.

Chapter 37

Noah and Kid rode in silence following the wagon tracks. Rachel had made it easier by tearing

off pieces from her dress and dropping them along the way like breadcrumbs in the Hansel and Gretel

story she told the school children.

Kid had a hateful, quiet expression on his face. Noah always hated it when he looked like this.

It usually meant he was going to do something stupid , something dangerous.

"She is going to be fine. Rachel is there with her and won't let anything happen."

"She was runnin' a fever when we left. That is why we had Doc back at the station. Emma was

afraid she got infection in the leg wound. I can't live without her. If anything happens to her or the

babies..."

"Kid, don't be thinkin' like that. They will all be safe, soon."

"I hope you're right. I hope nothin' happens 'fore we catch up with them."

Noah sat there in silence not wanting to tell his friend that he feared the men only wanted

revenge.

They knew they were coming close to caverns so they began thinking that they would soon find

the men and get their friends back. They were still following the wagon tracks and saw another piece

of Rachel's dress. Then they lost the tracks. Noah jumped off of his horse followed by Kid.

"What the hell?" Kid freaked out. " Where did they go? The tracks have completely

disappeared. How am I going to find her now?"

Noah grabbed his friend and tried to calm him down. Jimmy and Cody will be here soon. He

pointed Kid around to where he could see Jimmy and Cody catching up. Kid sat on the ground with

his hands in his hair. Jimmy and Cody caught up and got off of their horses. Jimmy looked at what

was left of the wagon tracks.

He looked at his friends. "It looks like someone came behind and swept all the tracks away or

like they dragged a big broom behind them. I can still look for a trail. We need to split up a bit and

search."

"Yeah, well Jimmy also look for pieces of Rachel's dress. She has been rippin' them off to give

us somethin' else to follow."

"Ya think they caught on? Is that why they wiped the trail clean?" Kid looked at the other three

men with desperation in his eyes.

"I hope not 'cause it may push them to kill her." At that moment they thought they heard a

scream and searched for the source but saw and heard nothing else.

"Kid, we will find her." Cody looked at his friend knowing that he must be going crazy with

fear. "We will find them both."

Chapter 38

The gag in her mouth tasted horrible. They had torn off part of Anthony Dale's sweaty shirt and

stuffed the rag in her mouth. They knew they were completely hidden by the caves and could not be

seen with the rocks in front of the mouth. The men had created this hideout a few days before just in

case there had been trouble. They were only feet from the express riders and knew if they were not

careful they would be discovered. The woman had almost given them away. Brogan wanted to just kill

her and get it over with but she had caused damages she needed to repair to his second in command and

he needed her to nurse Louise back to health for him to get his money.

Rachel looked at Quint with hatred in her eyes as he held her close to him and smirked that she

could not make any noise. He whispered to her that her friends were not going to find her and they

would have a lot of fun together.

Adam Brogan looked at her than looked at Anthony Dale. "If you are a good girl I will take the

gag out of your mouth and you can help my friend there, beings you are the one who hurt him." Adam

took the gag out of her mouth when she shook her head in agreement. She knew he would kill her

before the boys could figure out where they were and she was afraid they would kill Lou also.

Two of the gang went over and lifted the mattress out of the wagon. "I think we need to stay

here for the night. We have enough light coming in from the hole above us that we should not be

found. Let's light a fire and take care of the prisoners and Dale."

Rachel looked at the men. "So what are we going to do for food? She needs to eat!"

"We already got that taken care of. We have supplies all over this area in our different hideouts.

We can stay hidden for months and your friends would never find you. They would give up the chase."

Rachel knew Kid would kill himself searching for her and Louise but she chose to ignore the comment.

She walked over to the one they called Dale. She told the men they would need to undress him

and hold him down if he came to. "I am sure one of ya's has whiskey on ya?"

They looked at her and said, "Yeah, whatcha needin' it for?"

"I got to clean this out somehow. Not that I want to. I would rather him just die like the rest of

you will when our family gets their hands on you."

"You little..." Quint started to yell at the woman when Brogan piped up.

"They cain't get to us. You and your boys got us covered. Remember Quint. She is nothin'

but a scared female. She's liable to say anything to scare us. Help her by getting the fire goin' and

undressin' him."

Rachel looked at the men knowing she unnerved them. This gave her more hope that maybe if

she were to work on their nerves a little more she would cause them to slip up and reveal where they

were at. She looked around and tried to figure out what she could use to cauterize the wound she

inflicted upon the renegade. She knew they had something to keep him asleep during it but if they used

that then it would be that much less that they have to keep Louise comfortable. She looked over at her

friend. "She looks so pale," she thought. She looked at the men and said, "My friend needs some food.

She is not very strong and was due for some food a while ago. Can you at least help us with that?"

"As soon as you take care of our friend over there." Adam snarled.

Rachel began working on the wound she proudly created. As she poured the alcohol she

imagined how much it burned the man. She smiled knowing that she could "accidentally" hurt him

in a more permanent fashion. But she looked over at the leader of this group and realized it was not

worth it. Instead she said to one of his friends, "Guess you will be callin' him Stumpy from now on."

Quint looked at her and acted as if he was going to back hand her for the remark when Brogan began

laughing. "I guess that means I will get to have all the fun with you women!"

She sullenly looked at the men and told them to hold their friend down as she told Brogan to

hand her the hot piece of wood. She could feel the heat as she carefully held the cool end. Rachel

grimaced as she held it against the man's skin and as she smelled the stench of his sweaty, stinky body

being burnt. She looked at the work she had done and realized that she accomplished saving the man

from bleeding to death. She just hoped that now he would develop an infection that would finish him

off.

Louise began to stir. She grunted and cried out in pain. Rachel rushed over to her friend telling

the men to hurry up and wash their friend off. She grabbed Lou's hand and held it with one hand as she

rubbed her temples with another trying to soothe her. Lou looked at Rachel and said, "It hurts."

"What hurts?" Rachel looked at her with concern.

"My back, my leg, my head, everything hurts...Is it...?" Louise grabbed her stomach and

Rachel knew what she was going to ask and did not want the men to know for fear of what they would

do. 

"Just you lay there. Everything is going to be all right. Everyone will be fine."

Lou heard the men talking in hushed tones and looked around. She had understood what Rachel

meant. She looked at Rachel and knew that they were in some kind of trouble when Rachel tried to

calm her and she could not recognize their whereabouts or the people that were with them.

"Rachel where are we and who are they?" Louise had tried to talk as quietly as she could.

Adam Brogan had been listening in and said, "Now that's a long story and one that you

probably won't like. I knew your pa. We was friends." He grinned through his smelly, yellow teeth.

"If ya just want yer revenge why are ya takin' us with ya?"

"When yer pa died he left everythin' to me, but way before he died he gave me you. You were

payment for a job I did before your pa and I was partners. You will be marryin' me."

"No I won't!" She yelled!

"Either you will or you'll die and then your siblings'll die too! I am taking what is owed to me!"

She looked at him with anger and disgust. "You can't hurt them. They are safe!" She spat at the

gunslinger. "Besides you go near them and I will kill you!"

"How?" Adam laughed at the tough little girl in front of him. "You can't even move from that

bed." He turned and walked over to one of his men. "Get the woman some food so that she can cook

for us all." He pointed at Rachel who was trying to calm Louise down. "Keep her quiet!"

"Louise, ya gotta calm down. It is not good for you with all the injuries to get upset."

She looked at Louise and whispered, "I promise honey. We are gonna get out of this mess."

Louise cried and tried to lay back knowing for her baby to survive she needed to calm down.

Rachel could not tell her aloud about what the Doctor said about the twins. Rachel rubbed her head

and then asked Brogan if she could have the sleeping pills for Louise. He threw them to her.

"Lou sweetheart, you need to take this and sleep."

"Thanks Rachel, but I'd rather stay awake and know what's goin' on around me."

"What about the pain?"

"I kin handle it fer now."

"Doc said you are not to try to get up or move around a lot. Your leg and back were broken.

You were also beginning to get a bit of an infection in your leg. We need to watch that. Understand?"

"Yeah. I will be careful. Just don't give me no more pills. I need to stay awake."

Chapter 39

Jimmy searched the area for what seemed like hours. He had a feeling that they were close to

the hideout. He looked for any signs of where the wagons could have gone and in his head he had

sworn he had heard Louise scream. His anger shook him. He was no better than Kid. He felt angry

that he had left the women with just the deputy while he went and flirted with the school teacher.

Jimmy looked at Kid who seemed as furious as he was.

Noah had gone back into town so that he could telegraph St. Joe and get a message to the

orphanage. He wanted Teaspoon and Sam to know about what had taken place so they could rush

back. When he got into town Thompkins followed him to the telegraph station. "Noah, did you

find them?"

"No. It is like they just disappeared. The entire trail was wiped away. I never seen nothin' like

it."

"Well, if'n ya need any supplies just let me know."

Noah went back to the express station to check on Barnett and Emma. He was worried about

whether or not Barnett was going to live. Though Barnett was an idiot at times he was still a faithful

friend who clearly had the courage to do what a man should do.

He walked up to the main house and entered. Emma jumped up and grabbed the rifle expecting

someone else and more trouble.

"EMMA! It is just me! You o.k.? Has there been any more trouble?"

"Oh, no. I just am shook up still. Barnett is really bad off. He lost a lot of blood before Doc

got here. He is still workin' on him."

As she said those last words the Doctor came down the stairs. "I got the bullet out, but he lost

so much blood. If he makes it through the night he has a good chance of survival. For now we just

need to wait and see. Emma have ya got any coffee? I have a feeling it is gonna be a long one."

"Doc.."

"Yeah, Noah?"

"With all the moving they are probably doing is Louise going to be all right?"

"Hopefully they don't jar her around too much and we are hoping there is no infection. If there

is I don't know if we will get her back in time. Any luck with finding them?"

"Nah, their trail entirely disappeared."

The Doctor shook his head in disgust. "What kind of men take two women, one of which is

pregnant and neither can really defend themselves! If I did not have to stay here and help with Barnett

I would help with the hunt for them."

"I am sure we could use your help, especially when we find them."

"I think I will go with. I am going to head over to the telegraph station and wire for the Doctor

Turner's two students to come here and take my place. They are almost done and from what I hear they

are just as capable as me in all aspects of medicine. I want to be there when they find Louise and

Rachel so I can take care of her. Besides I see you boys have all the fun. I want to have some fun too!"

"I don't know how much fun it will be, but I would be glad to have you with us!" Noah smiled.

The Doctor jumped up and left the house with a little extra pep in his step.

Chapter 40

Teaspoon, Sam and their men rode in quiet most of the way to St. Joe. As they got into town

they decided that they needed to eat. Teaspoon and Sam were going to go to the orphanage and get

Jeremiah and Theresa. They sent the boys to the steakhouse so that they could order everyone's food

and get a head start.

The head mistress was standing at the door waiting for them. "I assume that you are Marshalls

Hunter and Caine?"

"How'd you know?" Teaspoon asked in disbelief.

"I received a telegram a little bit ago saying you were on your way. Why don't you follow me

to my office? You will want to know what has happened and we have arrangements to make for the

safety of the children."

Sam walked quietly until he looked at the nun. "You don't have any rulers in your office, do

ya?"

"It is do you, and it is not in my office it is right here in my pocket." The nun grinned as she

took it out and gently hit Sam's knuckles. Teaspoon looked at Sam and scoffed.

"Gentlemen..." the nun said as she opened the door and had them sit in some chairs in front of

her desk.

Teaspoon looked around the cluttered office in awe as he noticed the wealth of books. He was

in shock over the amount of books she owned and almost none of them were the dime store variety

that Cody enjoyed.

"Now let's git down to business. What is in that there telegraph?"

"Apparently Louise is in some more trouble. Some men took her and another friend. I believe

her name was Rachel. Your deputy...Barnett...was shot. Your riders have lost the trail and wanted you

to hurry back."

Sam got up and looked at Teaspoon. "We should have stayed."

"Now hold on a minute. What about Jeremiah and Theresa? We have to keep them safe. That

is what Lou would have wanted."

"Men, I will be accompanying you on your voyage home with the children. Louise always was

a stubborn young woman who got herself into trouble. It was drawn to her like a magnet. If she is in

trouble I want to be there. After all, she is one of my children. Besides the children will have to

continue their lessons and if I am with them I am guaranteed that they will get the appropriate

instruction. Sister Maria Agnes will also be coming with us. I believe it will be a growing experience

for her to see the way things truly are before she takes her final vows of silence, chastity, and poverty."

She looked at the men as if studying their very souls. "You men must go and eat quickly and then be

back here in an hour. We have been preparing for our departure since I received the telegram and we

will be ready by then!"

Sam and Teaspoon just sat there in silence. They were not used to not getting the chance to say

or decide anything but the nun beat them to the punchline and they were in shock. She looked at them

as if they were insolent children when she raised her head and shooed them out of her office. "You

have exactly fifty-five minutes from now. I suggest you hurry and eat as there shall be no stopping 

once we are on our way except for the occasional stretching of the legs." Teaspoon and Sam grimaced

at each other as she smiled and opened her office door saying Now get a move on it!" They stood up

walked out and left the orphanage in total silence.

Chapter 41

Ike, Buck, and Sam's men sat down at the table anticipating the delicious meal they knew they

would be eating. As the young men walked into the steakhouse their mouths began to water. The

delicious aroma of sauteed garlic and onions with steak wafted throughout the air. Jesse's stomach

growled very loudly as the men waited for their orders to be taken and Buck laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jesse looked at Buck feeling paranoid as his friend laughed at him.

"From the sound of it you are hungry. Good thing we got here in time!"

"I'm a growin' man! I am always hungry!" The men looked at the teenager in front of them and

laughed.

Jesse smiled knowing his express family could be counted on to make him feel more at ease.

He was just hoping that they would be picking up Louise's brother and sister soon. He had been told

he was pretty close in age to Jeremiah and he looked forward to meeting both of her siblings. Louise

had quickly become like a surrogate sister to him as she watched out for him and helped him with

homework and his shyness issues.

He had remembered shortly after Louise and Kid had broken up once when he had a crush on

her and had recruited an unknowing Teaspoon to help him write her some love letters. It helped Kid

get her back when she thought the letters were from him. When she found out they were from Jesse

she was madder than a hornet at Kid who did not let her in on the fact they were from him but she

laughed with Jesse and told him it would never work because she loved him in a different way. She

encouraged him to ask one of the town's girls out instead.

Jesse could not wrap his mind around why Lou was so in love with Kid. Kid had done nothing

lately but fool around with other women openly in front of Louise and he was always trying to control

what she did and did not do at the station. Louise was almost always in tears lately because of the

stupidity of Kid. She could not even go into the stable without him trying to control what horse she

took care of or him glaring at her for trying to lift and do the things the other riders do. Jesse thought

that Kid was almost afraid of her being a better rider and horse handler than he was. Truth was that she

was better than almost all of the riders with the exception of maybe Buck.

"You gonna daydream all day!" Buck asked Jesse. "Your food is here. Eat up!"

"Well boys," Teaspoon said shocking Jesse because he did not even know Teaspoon and Sam

had come back. "We have some trouble."

"What? Did they beat us here?" Ike signed.

"No. I wish we had listened to our instincts though. They attacked the station and took Lou

and Rachel. There was a telegraph here waiting for us."

Ike and Buck got up, gathered their things, and began to head out of the restaurant with Jesse

following closely behind them. Teaspoon looked at Sam and told him he needed to go and talk to the

riders. Sam just nodded in agreement knowing that all he himself wanted to do was get back to his

own wife and make sure she was not in any more danger.

Teaspoon walked calmly but quickly out of the restaurant and proceeded to try and reason with

the boys.

"I know yas are upset and worried but if ya rush off ya aren't helping us keep her brother and

sister safe. If ya want as soon as we get the kids from the orphanage and head out you boys can ride

ahead and begin heading home."

Buck was so angry that Kid and Jimmy did not keep Rachel and Louise safe that he wanted to

scalp them. "Where were Jimmy and Kid when all that happened? They were supposed to be at the

station not out running around. I thought Kid was gonna stay there and keep her safe?"

"I don't rightly know what happened. I just know what we have to do and that is what she

would want us to do for her siblings."

Ike signed to Teaspoon, "What if they didn't want her siblings but only wanted her? I can't let

them take her and sit here and do nothing. I am going after her even if I have to go alone. I want her

safe."

"I know son." Teaspoon looked down at the ground hiding the tears in his own eyes. "I want

them safe too. I also have to protect her kinfolk. She would want me to. You and Buck ride on ahead.

Ride fast and ride safe. Jesse, you stay here with me and help with Jeremiah and Theresa."

"But Teaspoon," Jesse whined.

Buck looked at the teenager and knew what he was feeling. "Jesse, you be her hero and keep

her brother and sister safe."

Ike and Buck turned and walked briskly in the chilly night toward the stables. They got the 

stable owner to get their horses and tipped the man for his efficient service. They jumped on their

horses and rode the fastest they had ever ridden. They were going home to save their friends but Ike

kept thinking of how badly he was going to hurt Kid if anything happened to Louise. Ike was angry

thinking that Kid had left her there unprotected so he could probably flirt more with that school teacher.

He was just going to have to teach him the meaning of responsibility for one's own actions and then he

was going to have to take Louise and her family and make sure Kid never got anywhere near them ever

again.


	6. part 6

Chapter 37

Rachel looked over at Louise worried. Louise had begun to sleep about half an hour earlier

because the pain was overwhelming. Her forehead was slick with sweat and Louise appeared to be

shivering from the cold air in the cave. Rachel walked over to her and put her hand on Louise's head.

"You and your men have a problem," she said as she glared at her captives.

"Yeah, what's that?" Adam looked back at the woman as he was picking chicken meat out of

his teeth with a small sharpened stick as a toothpick.

"If she don't get a Doctor soon you won't be marryin' her you will be buryin' her and then they

are gonna hang you."

He looked at the sleeping form on the bed that Rachel was nursing. He growled to his men that

they needed to saddle up and find the next town and grab its Doctor. He gave them orders to be

careful, not get caught, and to not lead anyone back to their hideout. He hoped they would hurry

because he wanted to move on to their next place before they could be discovered.

Rachel looked at the men and hoped they would not be able to follow their boss's orders. She

also hoped that the present situation would help present her with the opportunity to get away and find

the boys who were probably still looking somewhere close by. She was worried that if they did not

find her and Louise soon that Louise would either lose the babies or would herself die. Just as Rachel

began trying to figure out a way to get a message to the riders Anthony Dale began to groan with pain

as he woke up.

"Where are we and what the hell happened?" He looked at his partner for a moment fearful that

they had been caught.

"We are in the hideout near town, the cavern. You are goin' ta be fine. Ya had a little accident."

"The woman...threw a knife..it hit my..."

"Yep, she took care of it though. Didn't ya sweetheart!" Brogan looked at Rachel waiting for

her to respond.

"Keep it clean and you should be fine." She grimaced as Anthony Dale looked at her. Adding

insult to injury she told him he should not ride his horse or try to use his injured member for several

days if not weeks.

Anthony Dale threw the bowl of water that sat next to the bedroll he was laying on. "You owe

me double for my injury Brogan!"

"I figgered you could just keep the woman for payment."

"Yeah, well that and you still owe me more of the money fer my pain and suffering."

They were all startled by a scream from the mouth of the sleeping young woman who was

curling into the fetal position and clenching her stomach.

Rachel looked at her friend with fear in her eyes. She touched Louise's fevered brow and tried

to calm her. She looked at their captor and pleaded with him to help her. He stared in shock as he

realized that there was more to worry about than just the two women. "Why didn't you tell me she was

already married?" He slapped Rachel for keeping that valuable information from him. He was deep in

thought. "Well, I am gonna have to make it look like you two women died. Then she will be able to

marry me without interference. How far along is she?"

Rachel did not want him to do anything to Louise or the babies so she sat there trying to get the

medicine she had left into Lou's system. Rachel knew she would have to make a getaway soon. With

the other men gone and just Brogan and his partner left she thought it would be easy to slip them some

sleeping pills and sneak out. The pills that she got Louise to take began to work and she was sleeping

again. Rachel rubbed Louise's baby belly and felt the babies kicking. She knew they were alright for

the moment but that the pain from her injuries was causing stress as well as having been kidnapped.

Rachel looked at Brogan and reminded him that it was important for her friend to eat. She also let him

know she would cook enough for him and his partner as long as she was cooking.

He helped her clean some fish his men had caught and she prepared their food. While Brogan

had his back turned rehashing their new plans with his partner she slipped the sleeping pills in his food.

She woke Louise and whispered her plan to her as she fed her. She gave her the pills so that she

could remain comfortable while Rachel was gone. Rachel looked over at Brogan as he fell to the floor

and his friend was already asleep on the bedroll. She took her opportunity and slipped through the

entrance left by the men who went for the Doctor.

Chapter 38

Jimmy knew he had heard Louise screaming but he could not figure out where it was coming

from. He felt they had to be somewhere close but he could not find any kind of a path. He had decided

to go up the cliff when they heard horses above them taking off. The boys realized that the women had

probably been up above them the whole time.

Cody and Noah had just come back from town and were helping with the search when Cody

picked up part of the trail going up the other side of the cliff. "Let's go this way. It is how they got up

the cliff."

The boys were kicking themselves for not seeing this path sooner as they went up. Jimmy

looked at Kid and said, "They musta been right here all along and we never realized it. We are gonna

git them back Kid. They aren't too far from us now."

Once at the top they looked around and realized there were hoofprints for two horses. They

saw the dust ahead of them and began to chase the men who had left on horseback. Noah was hesitant

to follow those two horses though because they still had no sign of the wagon or of the other horseman.

"Kid?"

"Yeah Noah?"

"She is not on the horses with those riders."

Kid's face turned ashen. "She can't be." Kid looked over at Noah realizing they were missing

something.

"Noah, you don't think..." It killed Kid to think the woman he loved was dead. He shuddered

as he thought about turning back to begin searching for her body.

"No, don't think like that. I think she may not be with those men but maybe they split up and

are going to meet somewhere else. If we catch those men maybe they know where Lou and Rachel

are."

Kid told the riders to stop so that they could tail the men. Jimmy looked at Kid not wanting to

wait but wanting to find the men, catch them, and dish out his own justice for everything they had

already done. Kid looked at Jimmy and as if he was reading his mind he said, "Please. We have to

follow them to find her. If we just capture them we may never find her."

"I never said I was jest going to capture him. I will make him talk!" Jimmy looked at Kid as

if Kid was crazy for not wanting answers at that moment. "If you really cared you would want to do

what I am going to do."

Noah interrupted the two before they could really begin to fight again by letting them know if

they did not do something both riders would be lost because at that moment it was clear the outlaws

knew they were being followed and split up.

"What's the plan now?" Cody asked.

"Cody, Jimmy you go after the one headed west. If you catch him don't do anything until we all

meet back up and then we will get all that we can out of him." Noah took over as Kid thought. "Kid,

you and I have to go after the other one. We have to catch them. They are on to us. If they get away

we may never see Rachel or Louise again."

Cody and Jimmy took off after the smaller of the two men hoping to catch him before he could

sneak away.

Kid looked at Noah, shook his head in acknowledgment and began to ride after the one heading

East. Kid prayed that Jimmy would not kill the man until they could find out where Louise was.

Chapter 39

Rachel quietly went to the exit the men used to leave the hideout. There was no horse there.

She hurried through hoping that the men that left were not still outside for some reason and that the

outlaws would sleep for a long time. She knew the trek back to the station would be long and hard but

she had to try. She just prayed that the riders were still close to where she was so that they could get to

Louise before anything else happened.

Rachel looked down the side of the cliff hoping that the riders were still there. She had decided

she was going to mark the dirt of the areas she went by with arrows to point her way back to the cavern

so if she found the riders she would easily be able to get back to the fugitive's lair.

She walked for hours trying to get back to the station. She was finally able to see the station

and someone on the porch of the house when her legs gave out and she could walk no more. She had

forgotten to grab water before she left the cave.

Emma was looking out over the horizon when something caught her eye. She had to look

closer and realize it was a woman falling down. She called for the Doctor who was still watching

Barnett and one of the St. Joe riders to go with her. She just knew it was Rachel but worried about

what that meant for Louise. She ran out and checked Rachel over making sure she was breathing and

not hurt anywhere before she had the men carry her to the house.

They laid Rachel on the bed and let the Doctor go to work to make sure she was not hurt. They

carefully poured some water into her very dry mouth and she woke up for a brief second. "Check

caves.. Louise...needs help." She passed out before she could say anymore about the situation. The

Doctor finished looking her over and told Emma to let her rest. He then went to Barnett's resting spot

and covered the Deputy's head. He looked at Emma who realized the significance of the gesture. She

let out a sob for the friendly young man who helped everyone. She wished that Sam could be present

at that moment to hold her. She was afraid she could not be strong much longer but she realized she

needed to go to get the funeral arrangements made for yet another friend.

Emma told the Doctor she was headed into make arrangements and asked him to stay with

Rachel until she woke. She hurried out the door so that she could compose herself and walk to the

undertaker's office. She stopped at Thompkins' General Store to let him know the situation with

Barnett and that Rachel had escaped and made it back to the station. Thompkins took over all

arrangements and took over as temporary Marshall for the town. He then sent Emma back to the

station with Mr. Davis as an escort and a guard for the station until the riders returned.

Chapter 40

The outlaw, who called himself Oliver, looked at Jimmy with hatred in his eyes. He had been

taunting the rider thinking that if he distracted him enough or made him angry enough he would get

the upper hand on the rider and escape. "Your girlfriend, the one with the injuries..boy is Brogan going

to have fun with her. You know he is never going to let her go alive. In fact with you holding me here

she may be taking her last breath. I was sent to fetch a Doctor and take him back to her, she wasn't

looking too good." The filthy gunslinging outlaw laughed at the obvious misery on the faces of the

riders.

Jimmy stepped up with his gun in his hand pointed at the outlaw. He rose the gun as if he was

going to pull the trigger and splatter the man's brains all over the ground. Cody jumped into action

realizing that they would not get any information from a dead man. "Jimmy, you have to stop. We

need him to take us to them."

"Cody, hogtie him and throw him on his horse." Jimmy looked at the outlaw. "You are going to

take us to them now or I will put a bullet in your head!"

"I take you to them and I am as good as dead anyway. Difference is if you kill me it will be

quicker than Brogan. He is like Boggs. He likes to draw out punishments. Your girlfriend will find

out all about that though after he marries her. He is going to let her have it for her part in Boggs'

death."

Jimmy looked at Cody and realized that their prisoner just told them all they really needed to

know but where the gang was hiding out. Jimmy not being able to stand the thought of any of them

touching Louise or even Rachel looked at the man, raised his pearl handled pistol and struck the man in

the head knocking him out. "Let's go find Kid and Noah and see if they had any luck finding the other

man."

Chapter 41

Kid and Noah rode hard trying to catch up with the outlaw they followed. Neither saw him pull

a gun and turn toward them. He aimed and hit Noah's shoulder with the first bullet. He turned back

and took off as Noah fell from his horse.

Kid jumped off his horse and ran toward his injured friend. "Noah, you hurt bad?

"Nah, just a scratch. Go after him. I'll catch up."

Kid jumped back on his horse knowing his friend was not seriously hurt. He lost sight of the

direction that the outlaw had ridden. He saw a small cloud of dust and began to travel in that direction.

He looked back to make sure that Noah was behind him as Noah was quickly catching up. He looked

forward again only to realize that the outlaw and the dust had disappeared without a trace. He

continued riding until the trail was gone. Noah and Kid searched for the trail for several hours when

Jimmy and Cody found them.

"You missing something?" Cody laughed as he looked at the frustrated Kid who had been

staring at the last hoofprint they could see.

"Yeah, the trail. Just like earlier. We were following him and then I turned to check on Noah.

By the time I turned my head back he and his trail were gone. This is all that is left." Kid pointed at

the ground.

"Well, we caught the other one. He was pretty forthcoming with information, with the

exception of the hideout where they are keeping them."

"Why is he unconscious?" Kid asked.

"I didn't want to listen to what he had to say anymore since he was not telling us what we really

wanted to know." Jimmy looked at Kid with disbelief in the anger aimed toward him.

"Jimmy, he can't tell us where they are if he is knocked out." Noah looked at Cody and Jimmy

as if they were children with their hands in a cookie jar.

"He told us that Brogan plans on marryin' Lou. He is going to make her suffer for a long time

because of what happened to Boggs according to what he said. He also said he and his friend were

sent to get a Doctor because Lou wasn't doing too well." Cody looked at Kid as he replayed what the

man had said to them. He knew that last bit would upset Kid.

Kid looked at Jimmy and Cody and then walked over to the man. He opened his water canteen

and poured the water on the grungy outlaw's head. The man woke and jumped. Kid grabbed him by

the hair and said, "You are going to take us to them and you will do it now."

"Why are you so mad at me? I can't help it we were feet from you and you could not see where we

were at earlier. You know when your friend screamed we thought you were going to find us. I guess

we are just better at this than you. I'm not taking you to our hideout and by the time I do help you, it

will have been pointless. They are probably moving your female friends as we speak."

Kid smacked the man, untied him, and grabbed his gun. "You are going to tell us where they

are or I am going to begin shooting, one body part at a time. By the way what is your name so that

when I am done we can bury ya?"

"Oliver and ya ain't goin' ta kill me or shoot me. Ya don't have it in ya."

Kid cocked the gun, aimed it toward the man's foot, and fired barely missing the toes on his left

foot.

"Now come on." Oliver looked at the riders as he shook. "You are just messing around, but

someone is going to get hurt."

"If you don't cooperate with us that is the plan." Kid cocked the gun again, aimed it just

inches above the outlaw's boot. The outlaw looked at him not thinking that the trigger would be

pulled. Kid looked into the man's eyes, his hate showing through his glare. He pulled the trigger and

the man screamed in pain unable to move to get away because he was still hogtied.

"Next time I aim it a little higher, maybe your ankle."

"Fine! I will show you where they are but you have to let me go. They will kill me if they find

out I led you to them."

Chapter 42

Brogan woke up withing an hour of Rachel's escape. Knowing that she could already be with

her friends and leading them to the hideout, he jumped into action.

"Anthony wake up! We gotta get moved."

Anthony woke up and Brogan told him what had happened. Anthony fought the urge to curse

as he slowly got up and stretched his legs. Pain seared through him as he forced himself to walk and

prepare for their quick departure. Anthony looked at the pregnant woman sleeping in front of them.

"What are we gonna do with her? You can't really want to keep her alive right now. This is

going to be too much trouble." Anthony had his gun out and pointed at Louise's head. He was ready

to kill her so she would not slow them down any further.

"You even think about pulling that trigger and you won't live long enough to leave this cave!

She is our meal ticket or have you forgotten we need her to get the money!"

"Well we better get hidden somewhere else and quick or we won't live to get this money you keep promising!"

They picked up the mattress that Louise was sleeping on and tossed it into the back of the

wagon waking her and causing her to scream in agony from the shifting of her broken bones.

"Ow! Hell! WHAT IS GOING ON?" She yelled and screamed hoping that Kid and her friends

were close enough to hear her.

Anthony who had been pushing the rocks that had been set onto a wheeling mechanism out of

the cave entrance and then the brush out of the way was afraid she was making too much noise. He

stopped and without warning went up to her and clocked her on the head with his pistol, knocking her

unconscious.

Brogan looked at him and yelled. "Keep hitting her in the head like that and she won't live long

enough to get us our money!"

"What was I supposed to do? She keeps yelling and they are gonna find us easier?"

"Let's just get moving! Sooner we get outta here the safer we will be. Leave everything behind

except for what you really need."

Anthony led the horses and wagon to a larger boulder so he could climb on and drive. He

grabbed some cloths so he could make a cushion in the driver's seat. He climbed onto the wagon and

grabbed the reins. He looked at Brogan and told him he was going to head out. Brogan asked him to

wait long enough for him to cover up their cargo. He lined the sides of the wagon with containers and

then covered the middle with cloths and blankets completely hiding their prisoner after having gagged

her. He had also tied her down so she could not move. He looked at his work and was proud. He

looked at Anthony and said, "To anyone passing by we just look like we are moving through and

heading to a new homestead."

The men began their trek to their next hideout. Anthony fumed over the pain in his thigh and

just wished he would get an opportunity to pay the woman who had escaped back for the grievous

injury she had caused.

Chapter 43

Thompkins had been looking for the riders for hours when he finally saw them in the distance.

He grabbed the reins of his horse and began hitting it to push it further. He wanted to let them know

that Rachel was safe and at the station so they could get back there and get any information she might

have.

Jimmy heard the ride behind them and turned. "Rider coming."

They got their guns out when they realized it was a friendly face.

"Thompkins, what you doing out here?" Cody looked him up and down as Thompkins was

trying to catch his breath.

"You all might want to head back to the station. Rachel is there. She escaped."

"Well, we caught this one and he was going to show us where the hideout is. But if Rachel is

able to show us then we don't need to keep him alive, do we?" Kid glared at the outlaw who began

shaking with fear as Jimmy leveled his gun at his head.

"Please, I will cooperate! Besides if she escaped you will need me because they will probably

move the other one to another hideout. They have hideouts all across the country because they don't

want anyone to get in their way and if it comes down to it they will kill the girl. Unless she dies first,

she did not look very good. Just let me go when you find them."

Thompkins looked at the riders. "What you boys want to do? Do you want to split up into two

groups? Two of you go with this worthless excuse of a man and the other two go talk to Rachel and see

if there is anything else we need to know?"

Jimmy looked at Kid knowing that if either of them were left with this outlaw that one of them

may end up killing him. "Kid, I think we need to go and check on Rachel and talk to her."

"NO! I am going to continue to look for Lou! I have to find her!"

Noah chimed in as Cody got on his horse. "Let Cody and I go with him to the hideout. We will

leave a trail for you to follow. You need to find out how Lou was and what exactly is going on. We need to know what we are walking into and we can't depend on him to tell us the truth."

"I don't like this. I should be out there finding her. I need to be with her." Kid walked up to the

criminal with his fists doubled at his sides. "I swear if anything happens to her or my children I will

kill you and I will do it slowly. You will wish that Jimmy had shot you earlier."

Jimmy walked to his horse knowing how Kid felt. He would never admit it but he felt for

Louise the same way Kid did. The difference was that she was in love with the Kid and was carrying

his babies. He grimaced at the thought that she would never be with him but then feared that if they

didn't get to her and soon she would not be with anyone. "Come on Kid. Let's get going so that we can

get back out here and find her."

Thompkins handed kid the reins to his horse. Kid jumped on and began to ride furiously with

Jimmy and Thompkins following closely behind him. They made it back to the station in record time

and ran into the main house where Emma had been watching out the window with a gun pointed at

them until she realized who it was.

"Emma, where is Rachel?" Jimmy asked.

"She is in the sitting room resting."

"She okay?"

"Yeah, she just had a rather lengthy walk. Any sign of Louise or the trail?"

"No. That's why we are here. We need to know if she can take us to where they were hiding

out."

Kid walked into the sitting room and Rachel looked up. She began to cry from frustration of

having left Louise behind. She apologized to him for her having left Lou behind.

"Rachel. Don't worry. You had to leave her so you could tell us where they are keeping her.

We have to go get her. Where are they at? Can you tell or show us?"

"Yes, but you have to hurry and you might want to take the Doctor with you. She has an

infection beginning in her leg. She is in lots of pain but will not take anymore painkillers. She was

beginning to get a fever and there is nothing they or I can do to really help her."

Rachel began crying again. Kid grabbed her and hugged her while Jimmy tried to control his

own emotions. "Rachel, you did all you could." Jimmy looked at her as he talked.

"Jimmy, Kid. If we don't get to her soon she may not make it. She has been hit in the head a

few times by them, she has been moved too much, she's under a lot of stress. None of which is good

for her or the babies."

"We'll find them. We have to Kid said. Jimmy go and get Doc."

"You don't need to. I am here." Doc walked in the door with his medical bag. Thompkins

came in and told me you need me to go with you. I have my partner coming into town tomorrow to

take over until we come back. Rachel are you feeling up to riding out with us?"

"Yes."

"You can ride with me," The doctor said. "I have my buckboard outside in case we need it."

Jimmy, Kid, Rachel, and the Doctor began to head out the door when Emma gave them a large

sack filled with buttered biscuits with marmalade and a canteen of water.

"Rachel we won't be gone that long." Jimmy chortled.

"They aren't for you. They are for Lou. She is going to need some food."

Chapter 44

The group rode quietly. Jesse looked back at Louise's brother and sister who had fallen asleep.

He did not know what to think of them. Jeremiah seemed to have a lot of anger at his sister for their

still being at the orphanage while Theresa could do nothing but ask questions about her brave, big

sister. They both seemed to have totally different viewpoints about Louise but both also seemed to

love her very much and were worried about her whereabouts. Teaspoon told them to not go into details

about what had happened and to not let them know about her pregnancy yet. He wanted Louise and

Kid to tell the children what was going on.

Sister Mary Ruth looked at Jesse and wondered why he was here and where his parents were.

She finally could not hold her questions anymore and began asking him about his situation. He told

her about his mother and brother, about how the riders took him in when no one else would and about

how he would be lost without them. She quietly listened to him describing life with Teaspoon and the

riders thinking of how fortunate the riders and Jesse were to have each other. She also thought about

Louise and worried about whether or not they would find her in time. Though the nun would not

condone killing the men who hurt and took Lou away she would condone them being put in jail for a

very long time and them being castrated if they did anything to Louise. The nun had always been

worried about her in all the years she was gone but could not go and search for her. She wished the girl

had never left the confines of her home. Now she was not going to let her down this time. She had

enough people to run the orphanage and had trained them well enough that she would not need to

worry about being gone. As soon as they found Lou she planned on staying until Lou, her brother,

sister, and Kid got themselves established as a family with Lou and Kid married of course.

Teaspoon began humming a song trying to keep the mood of this long, stressful trip a little less

unnerving. Soon Sam began to quietly sing the song along with Teaspoon's humming. Sister Mary

Ruth began to hum along as did Jesse and the other men. Sam could only think of one thing though.

He wanted to get back to hold his wife in his arms. Once he got back there was no way he was going

to leave her there again. He would stay until Teaspoon could bring Louise and Rachel back but he

would not leave Emma again.

Sister Mary Ruth looked over at Teaspoon and asked him how much longer the trip was going

to take. "We have quite some time before we get there mam."

"Will you gentlemen stop long enough for some rest? You will do no good if by the time we

reach our destination you are utterly exhausted."

Sam's men looked up at Teaspoon and Sam with the hope of getting some much-needed rest.

"Well, I'm supposin' you're right. Jesse stop the wagon and help get a fire going. We can sleep here for a bit and then we need to get back on the road. A few hours of sleep for each of us will do us

good. Who gets the first watch?"

"No one Mr. Spoon. The Lord will watch over us as we sleep."

"Now, not to doubt in you Sister...hhhmmmm...What if something happens while we are

asleep?" Teaspoon looked at the nun half expecting her to pull out a ruler and slap his hand.

"I have it on good authority that we will be safe. Trust in the Lord." She looked at an

unbelieving group of men and through a bedroll onto the ground. She slowly laid down and murmured

a prayer before quickly falling asleep.

The men all looked around and then laid their bedrolls onto the ground with the wagon and the

fire in between them.


End file.
